Runaway It Up!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: CeCe's running away from everything. She decides she doesn't need it. What she does need however, is someone she meets along the way. She's a little wild so someone needs to clean up the mess. That someone's name is Ty Blue; Another runaway. Are these two a deadly combination of friends? Or a beautifully orchestrated couple that's bound to fall in love? A/U Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Runaway It Up!

_Cy, Reuce, Guna (Gunther and Trina), Bade, Cabbie, Tandre, Loliver, Seddie and Jarly (Jackson and Carly)._

_Summary:_

CeCe's running away from everything. The abuse, the bullying, the cutting, the insulting comments, and everything else. She decides she doesn't need it. What she does need however, is someone she meets along the way. She's a little wild so someone needs to clean up the mess. That someone's name is Ty Blue; Another runaway. He's running away from the druggy bestfriend, girlfriend always trying to get more from him, his fighting overprotective parents, and everything else he can think of. They each bring a friend however, Cat, his dog, and Dog, her Cat. Are these two a deadly combination of friends? Or a beautifully orchestrated couple that's bound to fall in love? (A/U) Rated M for cutting, anorexia, bulimia, abuse, bullying, and an awesome writer ;)

It's another A/U lol I think it'll be cool:) Ty's 16 and CeCe's 15! Wish them luck O.o they're gonna need it with all the crap I put them through in my stories lol

Also, because I am insanely awesome, I am combining two and a half more shows into it! Even though they live NOWHERE near each other! Let's see... Victorious is in Hollywood, iCarly is in Seattle, and Shake It Up! is in Chicago lol Also, I know I used the whole "Beck and CeCe knew each other in a previous life?!" card before but it's really fun to write! So, that'll be thrown in there, too lol. Please just put up with me XD Oh, and I think I'm only gonna use Oliver and Lilly from Hannah Montana (Before they got together) (Jackson, too.)

**Disclaimer:**

**Wha? You think they're MINE?! Are you mad, woman?! If I owned them, I wouldn't bite my fingernails in a patern -_- Bassically, I wouldn't be really lame -_-**

* * *

_** XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX **_**(Tuesday, 5:57pm)**

* * *

"Bro, I'm done with this. You ain't gettin' clean and I can't stick around. I'm splitten." I say seriously.

"But dude!" Brian staggers to his feet and tries to chase me. This is getting harder.

"No! Man, I ain't doin' it anymore! I love you, but I won't be here, anyways. Go on. Shoot yourself up into oblivion. Dude, I ain't stickin 'round. I'm leavin' town."

"I'll go with you!" He pleas helplessly.

"No! No more this _Bry&Ty _show! I'm skippin' town an' you ain't comin' with me." I walk away frowning.

I just couldn't take it anymore. The calls when high. The suicide notes and rushing to his aid. It was just too much.

As for the rest... I'm tired of Kimmy always trying things with me. She's freaky. I always thought having a girlfriend would be... awesome. It isn't.

She's clingy, annoying, braty, and so many other things... I tried breaking up with her, but she practicaly started stalking me so I took her back.

My parents...They didn't know I had a girlfriend. They were the parents that are overprotective, but don't give a crud what happens either way. Early curfew... Eat your veggies... The whole works. I had 'it all' and all that crap. Bassically, my parents suck.

Bryan wasn't a bad bestfriend. Just messed up. Way too deep into herion. He's got problems up to his eyeballs that I don't wanna be dragged into. He was the perfect bestfriend until he started doing drugs. He's got bad parents and I feel bad for walking out on him like this. I feel sorry for him. Maybe it'll be the push he needs. To get clean.

I turn back around and see him crying. I need to give him some reason... "I need to get outta this place. We always talked about it. I always wanted to go with you... You need to focus on getting clean first, man. If I hug you, will you let go?" Childhood best friends are hard to let go and I didn't intend on letting him go any time soon, but, I looked at my life and seen that there was nobody in it that cared. Bryan does, but not the way I need. I need more.

He nods and quickly runs to me. He hugs me tightly and I feel tears soak my shirt. I gotta stay strong... "I'll be back one day. When I am, be clean and I'll take you with me." I meant that. If he's clean, I'll take him. In a heartbeat. He's a great guy and I don't wanna leave him here. He deserves more, but I can't deal with his addiction for him anymore. He needs to.

"You mean that?" He asks, head down.

"I ever done you wrong?"

"Not since third grade, stealing Jimmy." Jimmy was his hamster.

I laugh softly and break the hug. "I'll see you soon. Maybe things'll have changed by then. I love you, bro." I walk away doing the peace out sign.

"You, too, man." He sniffles.

Time for the girlfriend. She only gets a note...

* * *

_** ~At His Place (Still His POV)~ (Still Tuesday 6:12pm)**_

* * *

_Dear, Kim_

_Who are you? I don't know. I thought I did. I thought you were this girl that I met when I was five but the truth is you've changed. I don't know who that Kimmy is. I'd say we should just stay friends, but I'm leaving. I don't know when I'm coming back._

_I know most runaways never turn out good; for me it'll be different, though. I'm stronger than that. I'm not most._

_When I come back, I hope to find the Kimmy I knew. The fun loving, sweet, music loving, and care-free Kimmy back. I didn't realize dating had changed you so much until I realized how wrong for each other we are. There's no other girl (yet) and I want you to know I'm running away alone._

_I hope to find love through this, I'll miss you, though not in the way a lover would. I'm sorry that I led you on._

_~Ty_

That's that. We were childhood friends, too, and I had finally worked up the courage to ask her out when I was allowed to date; she said yes. We lost our closeness after we started dating. She lost her self. I lost her, too. Now, she's lost me.

Time for the most important, the least understanding, and nerve-racking.

_The letter to my parents._

_Dear, Mom and Dad_

_This is it, I just can't deal with it anymore. The rules are ridiculous._

_Though, you are not the only reason I gotta leave, you're a big part._

_You have expressed your thoughts on runaways and I expect them to stay the same now._

_I'll be back one day. Sooner or later I'll need to come back and deal with this mess. I'm not a coward. I'm simply strong enough to say no like you always taught. You weren't the worst parents, but you weren't the best, either._

_I love you both a lot, stil. Goodbye for now._

_~Love, Ty_

They're so gonna hate me! Haha! I don't even care anymore. I'm leaving and they can't stop me. Those letters are so different from my personality that I can't even descibe it! The letters seemed so... strict and confined. I was walking on eggshells and I didn't wanna add to their pain... very much...

Time for packing. I'm glad I talked my parents into getting me that big black bag. Perfect for traveling!

_Couple Pairs Of Pants _[X]

_Couple Shirts _[X]

_Black Shoes _[X]

_Leather Jacket_ [X]

_PSP__(And Charger) _[X]

_DS (And Charger) _ [X]

_Laptop (And Charger) _[X]

_Couple Of Good Books_ [X]

_Snacks (And lots of 'em!) _[X]

Water (Couple sodas, too) [X]

_Fedora (Can't lose all my funky personality!) _[X]

_Phone and Phone Charger _[X]

_Some wicked CDs_[X]

_Toothbrush _[X]

_Razor (And Shaving Cream) _[X]

_Fake ID _[X]

_Most Importantly... Money _[X]

I think that's everything... _Oh_, my gosh! I'm so nervous! I feel almost giddy! I'm excited and a whole bunch of other emotions! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I'm done and ready... and that's that. Time to go. I guess I gotta eat dinner first, though. I'll leave in the middle of the night.

It is... 6:29 in exactly twenty two seconds my mom will call me down for dinner. She litterally has a watch that she counts down from. Dinner same time every night... Let's get this over with... Maybe this isn't the right thing to do...

"Tyler! Dinner time!" Mom's overly cheerful voice cuts through my nice and peaceful silence.

"Comin', mom! One sec!"

"Don't be a hoodlum!" She yells back angrily. I sigh and zip my bag. Yup, right thing to do.

* * *

** (**_**Wensday **_**1:57am**

* * *

Here goes nothing. I bought a train ticket and it's time to use it.

"Come on, Cat." I say, dragging the golden retriever by the leash to the train. Here could go everything...

* * *

_**XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX **_**(**_**Tuesday **_**5:32pm)**

* * *

"Jesse... I'm gonna miss you so much... I'll be back one day." I sob to my best friend. I'm a terrible best friend for leaving her! But there comes a time when you need to think about yourself and this is it...

"I'm cuttin' town and I wish I could take you with me." I confess to my friend with purple highlights.

"I wish I could come, too... But you know I can't. I can't leave Bryan." She's talking about her boyfriend, Bryan. They couldn't be more perfect for each other. He's a little odd... and I'm a hundred percent sure that he's done drugs at least at a time in his life, if not still.

"I get it, Jes... It's fine. I'll be back one day and stronger. I'll be able to deal with this crap when I come back... I just need... a vacation." I say solemly. Out of everything that I'm leaving behind (which isn't much) she's the hardest to leave. We've been friends since we were born. Litterally... Our parents were bestfriends (They hate each other now) and are very unhappy that we're still friends. My parents have tried everything.

_She's a bad influance_

_Do you see her hair?! Only a hoodlum would do that to themselves! You better not follow her actions!_

_Them shorts are way to short! _(The ones that go nearly to her knees...)

_That boyfriend of hers is trouble!_

Nothing would change my mind, though. She's the only one who's on my side. (I guess Bryan counts?) She hasn't left me or bullied me. We're both outcasts.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" She sobs, hugging me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, too! It isn't fair! Maybe Bryan could just runaway, too!"

"Nope, he said he wouldn't leave because of that idiot friend, Ty!"

"Ty can't be that great, can he?!" I think this counts as going hysterical.

"I've only met him once and he's hot! I'd stick around!" She cries, throwing her arms around.

"So this...- this is goodbye?" I say sadly.

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it, I promise... But can you just... stay?" More sighs erupt in the room.

"I just... can't. I'm tired of covering up bruises. Tired of my boyfriend smothering me! I'm just tired... Just know that I'm not leaving because of you, k?"

"_Oh_, hun... I know. You know my number, right? Text me whenever you get a chance. Now, go. Go pack and get ready for your big moment."

I get off her bed and walk to her door.

"Bye." I say weakly, slipping through the crack I made in the door.

"Bye." I hear a soft reply. I still feel tears pouring out of my eyes and I choke back a sob. She's happier here, anyways. She has amazing parents.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Her mom asks, concern dripping from her voice. They stopped being friends with them because-

"Yea, fine. _Umm_, Mrs. J, I just wanna say bye..." She won't stop me from leaving or tell my parents. She knows what they've done to me. She knows who they are. She knows I need to leave and she knows why. I just won't go into details.

"You're leaving, then?" She asks with a sad, knowing smile. I nod, still trying to hold in my tears. "_Oh_, come 'ere, sweetheart." I run into her arms and hug her. She's always been like my mom. My mom is never there for me. Mrs. J. is. _Err_, was.

"I'll miss you." I whisper, pulling away.

"I'll miss you, too, sweetheart."

"I'll be back." I pause and try to lighten the mood. "Trust me, I vill be back!" I exclaim, giggling. She giggles along with me.

"Tell Mr. J. for me. I'll be back. Bye." I say, exiting their georgous house. I hear a muffled bye as I close the door.

* * *

**~At Her House Still Her POV~ (**_**Still Tuesday **_**6:30pm on the dot)**

* * *

This is the time when normal families usually eat dinner... I eat what I can. I'll probably eat more when I'm gone!

I walk downstairs and heat up a burrito. I really can't believe I'm doing this. I'll probably be dead if they find me. Out of all the dysfunctional families... this one... this one is one of the worst.

I walk back upstairs to my room and start on Jefferey's note. He's not going to be happy. He'll probably cry for me. He's just too close... He says he loves me but he looks at Kim (He calls her Kimmy) like a friggen princess or a queen. I know he's falling for her even if he doesn't. My 'boyfriend' was once my bestfriend. We were very close but when I started being allowed to date (after a long wait, might I add) I dated everyone I could and kissed everyone I could. I finally got to him and some sparks flew. It wasn't fireworks but it was sparks. I love him as a friend and I know he loves me as a friend, too.

_Dear, Jeffy_

_Just to put an end to your worries, this isn't a suicide note. I'm leaving. I'm really sorry... Kinda... Please move on with your life and date Kim. Don't deny yourself because of guilt. I wasn't in love with you, either._

_As you know, my parents were really bad (You realized this when we first met and my dad was so drunk he punched you) and that just wore me down. I'm leaving to try and... find myself, perhaps? I know this girl isn't me, though. You're smothering me, trying to act like you love me._

_I'll be back one day to face my problems and when I am, I expect to either see an engagment ring or a promise ring on Kim and your fingers. I don't know how long it'll be until I'm back. But I will be._

_I love you as my bestfriend so much! You were my punk bestie and you rocked. This is goodbye. Please move on and don't drown in your thoughts. I love you._

_~CeCe (CeCe-Love)_

That hurt more than expected. Time for the letter to my parents.

_Dear, 'Mom' and 'Dad'_

_You two deserve to burn. Jesse's parents were more of parents to me than you! You stopped being friends with them because they didn't agree with slapping your daughter if she tripped or kicking her if she spilled her cup a little. It wasn't disipline, it was abuse._

_That's over now, though._

_I'll be back one day, but not for you. For my real family; my friends. Go to the liquor store and by a few. It'll all be better for a couple of hours._

_~'Cecelia'_

I would have never said that to their faces. I would've gotten smacked then and there.

Time to pack.

Where did I put my list? _Oh_, here it is.

_LOTS Of Shirts! _[X]

_A Couple Pairs Of Skinny Jeans _[X]

_Hats _[X]

_Shoes _[X]

_Make-Up _[X]

_Tooth Brush _[X]

_Face Wash _[X]

_Hair Things _[X]

_Snacks/Food _[X]

_Water/soda _[X]

_iPod __(And Charger) _[X]

_Netbook (And Charger) _[X]

_Mickey Stuffed Animal _[X]

_Razor _[X]

_Phone (And Charger) _[X]

_Shampoo and Conditioner _[X]

_Fake ID _[X]

_Knife _ [X]

_AND MONEY! LOTS OF IT! _[X]

I think that's it. I bet girls pack more than boys, haha!

* * *

_**(Wednesday, **_**1:58am)**

* * *

"Come on, Dog." I hold onto my cat for dear life as I give the ticket and they hand it back. I'm really doing this. The month of planning is paying off. I'm scared! No turning back now.

I sit by a boy that looks about my age (a little older) with a dog.

A nervous nod in his direction makes him snap out of his thoughts and nervously choke out a "Hi" He's kinda cute... I wonder where he's going.

"Where ya goin'?" I ask, smiling. Talking about someone else will make me forget about myself for a while and that's exactly what I need.

* * *

_**XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX **_**(**_**Wednesday, **_**1:58am)**

* * *

I see a pretty red head sit by me and nod with a nervous expression. I choke out a "Hi" and I still feel nervous.

It's a new and scary beggining. Most runaways end up dead in a alley.

"Where ya goin'?" I hear a quiet voice whisper. I look up and see it's the pretty redhead.

"Chicago. You?" I don't wanna talk about me. I'm too tired.

"Same." She pauses, almost as if she's going into deep thought, and adds, "Don't think I plan on coming back for quite a while."

"Me neither." I say plainly.

"Is your, _errr_, parents in Chicago gonna pick you up? Or..." She asks awkwardly.

"No. I ran away." I say seriously. Something about her... I just feel like trusting her. I haven't trusted anyone in awhile.

Her head snaps up from her lap where she'd been staring intently, and she says, "I did, too. I wouldn't go back if it wasn't for my friend, Jesse."

"Me too, except my friend's name is Bryan. Actually... His girlfriend's name is Jesse."

"Her boyfriend's name is Bryan! What's your name?!" She asks hurriedly.

"Ty? Yours?" This is becoming confusing, fast.

"CeCe! Ty! You're Bryan's best friend! Jesse was right!" She exclaims excitedly.

"You're CeCe?! Wait, what did Jesse say?"

"She said you're hot and no wonder Bryan wouldn't wanna leave you!" She stops and blushes. "I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's cool. You're not so bad yourself." She giggles at that. "Do you wanna maybe, _ummm_..."

"Runaway together?" I finish, grinning like an idiot.

"If you want?"

"Sure. I got no one else. Why not have you?" I say coolly.

"Well, now that that's settled..." She starts awkwardly. "Who are you?"

I laugh at that question. This could get interesting...

I answer with the first thing I think of. "I don't know."

"Me neither..." She says softly. She searches through one of her bags (this one is smaller. She has like three!) and pulls out a wallet. "I'm asuming your brought money, but did you bring a fake ID?"

I pull the wallet out of my pants and get the fake ID out.

"Yup. Think you can pull off twenty-one?" I ask, smiling lightly. I think I could get use to this girl. She seems sweet.

"I got a sexy black dress and heels. I think I'll manage." She grins happily.

"It feels so good to be free, doesn't it?" I felt nervous and scared until she showed up. Now I feel okay. I feel confident and how I use to before Bryan started using, or before I started dating Kim, or before my parents really started being overprotective and fighting all the time.

"Yeah... I know this is outta line but, _umm_, why are you running?"

"Meh, childhood friend that became my girlfriend that changed and is now going the whole "Blah blah blah to be popular" and all that. I prob'ly shouldn't tell you this because of Jesse, but Bryan is going balls deep into drugs! I told 'em to stop a while ago and he didn't. I'm not doin' this to punish him... I just can't do it anymore. An' my parents are way overprotective! But they didn't seem to care, they just kept fightin'!" I exclaim, aggitated. I haven't told anyone all this... about my life. It's just really complicated. "What about you?"

"_Hmmm_, childhood friend that became a boyfriend and fell in love with this girl named Kim McLane and he won't stop talking about her... It was then that I realized I didn't love him and he didn't love me, ya know? Not to mention the bullying! I swear, people make a sport out of calling me names!" She exclaims dramaticly. I freeze. Kim McLane. That's my girlfriend. Ex. Exgirlfriend...

"Kim McLane?" I ask nervously.

"Yup, that's her! Why? You know her?"

"She was my girlfriend." I say dumbly.

"Amazing how we never met before this." She chuckles.

"I know." I smile warmly.

"But anyways... I was tired of only having one friend and I'm ready to put that life behind me. I'm ready to forget about..." She pauses, gulping slightly. "-everything I went through."

"Did you tell your parents about the bullying?" I ask curiously.

"_Phht_, they wouldn't have cared. Heck, they were some of the bullies. They were too busy either screaming at each other or beating the crap out of me." She jokes humorlessly.

"Running from abuse?" I ask seriously.

"You know it. _Oh_, this is my cat, Dog." She grins broadly.

"Really? My dogs name is Cat!" I point to my dog.

"It's like we were destined to meet each other!" She laughs happily and I join her.

"You plan on goin' back any time soon?"

"No. I told everyone I'd be back, and I will be but... I'm talkin' years later. I might actually _be _twenty-one before I go back."

"I know what you mean. Me, too."

"Since we're telling our life stories here... I'm just gonna say it now and if you don't wanna be around me... Sucks 'cause I like you, but I don't wanna live a lie no more... I cut myself." She says with a heavy sigh.

"I ain't goin' nowhere. I'd be lyin' if I said I never tried it. It relieves a lot of pain very quickly. It just... doesn't last very long though. How long have you cut?"

"'Bout six months." She says uncertainly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I think you should stop so it won't damage that pretty white skin of yours. You're a pretty girl and you won't want people knowing you for scars on your wrist. You can't wear long sleeves forever."

"I guess... Wow! It's already four am!" She exclaims, checking her phone.

"Time passes when you're havin' fun." I grin happily. I think I got through to her. Maybe she'll stop. I wonder what kind of cutter she was; A suicidal one or one that just wanted to know if they could still feel. Whichever, she was a cutter, and I hope she'll stop.

"Let's get some sleep before we get there, doofus." She smack me on the back of the head and I can't help but grin more.

"Vicous!"

* * *

_** XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX **_**(**_**Wednesday, **_**8:30am)**

* * *

"CeCe! Wake up." I feel someone shaking me.

"Shut up..." I mumble tiredly.

"They want us to leave. The train is stopped and we don't have tickets to go another place. We're in Chicago! Wake up, Ce!" _Oh_, it's Ty. Ty! I thought that was all a dream!

"_Hmm_?!" I ask, getting up really fast. I narrowly avoid kissing him.

"We gotta go, heavy sleeper!" He jokes playfully. I gasp and gather my things quickly. I'm in the place I've wanted to be since being a little girl.

"We're in Chicago!" I scream excitedly, once exiting the train station.

"Where you wanna go first?" He asks, smiling. He really is kinda cute...

"How about to a hotel and then see what clubbing is all about?" I suggest enthusiasticly. I wonder if he'll agree... I hope he does. I've always wanted to go clubbing.

"I don't know..." He starts worriedly.

"_Oh_, come on, grandpa! It'll be fun!"

"Fine, but we stick together! No matter what! We can dance, but we never get out of the others sight. I don't wanna see on the news you were raped and killed in some alley." He says seriously.

I sigh. "Fair enough."

We walk to a hotel. _Hmm_, lots of hotels here.

"How old are you?! I mean..." The person behind the counter starts sounding shocked. "How old are you ma'am? And you also, sir?"

"I'm twenty-one." I say calmly. When you like... You need to be calm about it.

"And I'm twenty-two." Ty says just as calm. So we're on the same page.

"ID, please." She says reluctently.

"I assure you, I'm twenty-two." Ty says, handing her the fake ID. I hand her mine, too.

She looks shocked again, but hands us one room key anyways. We're both responsible so we're gonna just share a room to save money. No use wasting it when he'll probably just come in mine and we'll talk all night.

We walk to the room and he opens the door. Nice room! Two queen size beds and a huge bathroom! I always loved hotels!

"_Oh_, my, gosh! This is amazing! It's georgous!" I exclaim, running over to the tv to oogle at it.

"Yeah, it is nice." He says fondly.

"Ok... You get ready in here and I'll take the bathroom. I'll knock when I'm done and you tell me if you're ready."

"I wanna take a shower, though." He says defiantly.

"Fine. Take a shower and I'll get my clothes out... Second thought... I'll get in first and I'll just get ready out here."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes, annoyed, though he's still grinning like an idiot.

I step outta the shower smirking. I think I used all the hot water. Crud, I forgot clothes... I'll just wear a towel out. I'm becoming way too comfortable with Ty...

I open the door slowly and peer out. Ty's shirtless on the bed. Nice abbs... Anyways!

"Showers all yours." I say brightly, throwing a towel to him.

"Took you long enough." He scoffs, scurrying into the bathroom.

"Whatever."

* * *

** (**_**Wednesday **_**4:39pm)**

* * *

We walk into the club and I feel nervous. They asked about our ID and we showed them. Apperantly we both got good fake ID makers because they let us in.

"It's different than what I thought." I whisper to him nervously. I feel like shy CeCe again. I don't want to be that girl again. I need to change.

"Good or bad different?"

I see a cute boy and say, "Good". He isn't as cute as Ty but... The boy comes up to me and asks me to dance. I freeze. He looks about the same age as me!

He sees Ty. Awkward. "She your girl?" He asks in a thick accent.

"_Nah_, man. I'm just here to keep an eye on her." Ty says coolly.

"Wanna dance?" He asks happily.

"_Mmm_, sure." I say contently. Everyone back home will love this CeCe.

He walks me to the dance floor and we start dancing. It's a little too close for my liking, though.

"What's your name?" He yells over the music.

"CeCe! Yours?!" I yell back.

"Deuce!"

"Nice to meet you, Deuce!"

"Why aren't you dancing with that dude. It's obvious he likes you. You like him?"

"I just met 'em." I say, brushing him off. Does Ty like me? I'm not liking dancing... "Let's take a break! I'll introduce you!"

We walk to the table where I seen Ty staring at us.

"Deuce, Ty. Ty, Deuce." I say pointing to them happily.

"Nice to meet you." Deuce says, putting out a hand for Ty to shake which Ty takes and shakes it firmly.

"_Umm_, this isn't really my scene... You look my age and I was wondering if... I could sit with you?" A girl with dark skin and dark hair asks nervously.

"Be my guest." I say gratefully.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously.

"Rocky."

"CeCe." I raise my hand at the announcment and look at Ty and Deuce expectantly.

"Ty." Ty says coolly, putting his hand behind my seat. Rocky takes a seat and we sit there in awkward silence.

"Has anyone here ever had a drink before?" I ask tentively.

Everyone shakes their head and I head up to the bar. Hmm, what're those drinks my parents like to get?

"I'll have four Bloody Marys." I say awkwardly. He nods with a smile and goes to making drinks. Who woulda thought having alcholic parents could come in handy? I sure didn't. They use to drag me to these kind of places all the time and they've said some really nasty things and claimed they were a drink. Who would name something Bloody Mary?

He hands them to me a couple seconds later and I pay him quickly, heading to the table.

"_Umm_, this is apperantly a Bloody Mary. It's my parents favorite drink. Who woulda thought having alcholic parents would work out in the end?" I joke uncomfortablly.

I take a drink of mine and it tastes so nasty! Let's try it one more time to decide... I guess it's not so bad... Kinda...

"What'cha guys think of it?" I ask, trying to contain my distaste for the drink.

"It's _ummm_," Deuce starts awkwardly.

"It's..." Rocky tries.

"It's nasty." Ty says bluntly.

"I know. Let's try one more drink and if we don't like it... Let's just leave. If we do... This is our only glass. I don't wanna be in Chicago, drunk." I joke heartily.

We all take one more drink and shrug. It didn't taste as bad this time.

We're walking out of the club and we didn't drink anymore than that one glass. I don't see us drinking more in the future. It was an interesting experience, though.

"Where you wanna go now?" I ask, swaying slightly. One drink couldn't get me drunk, could it? Unlikely. No one else is swaying. Well, Rocky is a little. But not Ty and Deuce.

"Let's head to the store and pick up some food. Rocky, Deuce, wanna come along?" Ty asks hopefully. I think they've kinda grown on him.

They both agree with a simultanious, "yes" and I start doing a happy dance.

We walk to a near by Wal-Mart and I feel a little queesy.

"Hang on a sec, guys." I walk behind the building, leaving them behind with confused expressions. I barf up all the contents in my stomach and a wave of dizziness erupts in me. I'm not use to alcholic drinks and being around them so long with everything with my parents... It just makes me sick.

"Ce?" Ty asks, walking towards me. He can't see me like this.

"_Hmm_?" I ask, trying to ignore the distasteful taste in my mouth. _Mmm_, barf...

"You a'ight?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I just drank too much. I guess, I really am too young." I say ruefully.

"You sure?"

"Dude, I'm fine, see?" I spin around to prove I'm not drunk. "I'm not even drunk!" Don't giggle. Don't trip. Don't say anything stupid. Must not giggle... I giggled.

He looks at me skeptically and takes my hand, walking me back around to where Rocky and Deuce are.

"Wow, you drunk, Chica?" Deuce asks suspiciously.

"Call me Chica againa and I'll... I'll, _uhhh_, punch your elbow." I feel like my mom. I promised myself I'd never be like her. Am I prone to my parents disease?

"Alrighty then..." Deuce says awkwardly.

"Can we get some cheese puffs?" I ask tiredly.

"If we got enough. How much green did ya bring?" Ty asks.

"Bring?" Rocky asks, confused. We hadn't quite told them we were runaways yet.

"Yeah, I took about four hundred from my parents and I saved up about two. What about you?"

"I took about six hundred from my parents and I saved up about four hundred."

"Who are you?" Rocky asks nervously, backing away.

"We ran away from home, met on a train, and been buddies since." Ty says coolly.

"It's not quite safe being a fifteen year old girl, walking the streets of Chicago, by herself." I add seriously. That was always a fear of mine. I'm glad I found Ty before that fear came true. I just couldn't stay with them.

"Seriously? Rock, I think runaways, runaway to Chicago." Deuce chuckles.

"Wha?"

"We ran away, too. We met because miss smarty pants," He pauses, motioning towards Rocky. "Decided to save money and _walk _to Chicago! I chose to drive my parents brand new car. It's a red sports car. I seen her and picked her up. She was quite tired and very lost."

"It saved me money, did it not? Plus, we wouldn't have met!"

"So, we're four runaways that randomly met?" I giggle excitedly.

"_Haha_, must be fate!" Rocky giggles back.

"_Ooh_, you're right!" I exclaim in awe. That's exactly what it is!

"Let's get some food." Deuce suggests, rolling his eyes.

Ty nods his head and we walk in Wal-Mart, me smiling a little wider than the rest. My parents would be so ashamed of my alcohol tolerance. I need to stop thinking of them. I'll drive myself insane.

"How much money do you have?" I ask Rocky and Deuce.

"My parents were pretty well off so I was able to take a lot. I took about fifteen hundred from them, not to mention me having a huge allowence, so I took my six hundred." Deuce answers sheepishly.

"Dude! Why leave?" Ty exclaims, clearly shocked. Doesn't he know, everyone has a secret behind closed doors? Everyone hides their mistakes and they don't seem obvious until they're noticed.

"I'll tell ya later." Deuce says noncholantly.

"What about you, Rocky?" I ask patiently.

"_Mmm_, well, my dad gave me like a thousand or so to get out and leave my mom and plus I saved up a lot because I like saving money... Like, eight hundred." She answers nervously.

"Why'd your dad want you to leave?" I ask curiously.

"I'll tell you when... we're not in public." Rocky's an open person. This must be big.

"Ok." Ty says matter of factly. He has a calculating look and I'm guessing he's adding it all up. "About five thousand five hundred." He's hot and smart...

"That's enough for a couple of months rent. We need to find an apartment that takes dogs and cats." I pause to snicker.

"And bunnies and... a squirrel." Rocky laughs.

Ty and I look at them, confused.

"I have a bunny." Rocky raises her hand, mock seriousness.

"And I got a squirrel, k?!" Deuce blurts out, annoyed.

"My bunny's name is Tammy and his squirrel's name is tofu." Rocky says happily.

"No promises about the squirrel." Ty says slowly.

"But we'll try." I add, not wanting to lose their money... or their friendship. It's a new place and we can use all the friends we can get. Plus, I need to try and get Rocky and Deuce together.

"Plus groceries. Deuce, me and you are getting a job." Ty says seriously.

"What about us?" Rocky asks as we walk through the aisles.

"Well, you guys can work on going to school and focusing on a career. Deuce and I are older so we got to be in school longer. We should be alright for a bit and when you guys are old enough, we'll go back to school." Ty answers smoothly.

"You have this planned." Deuce says.

Ty nods and looks at the eggs, making sure they aren't broken.

"You're giving up a lot for us, ya know." I prod, just in case he doesn't want to.

"Not really. I'm just waiting a bit." Ty says, a sweet smile playing on his lips.

"Well, thanks." Both me and Rocky hug him and Deuce. (She totally loves Deuce!)

"Wanna stay at our hotel tonight?" I ask hopefully.

"_Nah_, we already paid for tonight at ours. We will t'morrow, though." Deuce says coolly.

"Awesome!" I cheer happily.

"You promise?" Rocky asks quietly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we want you there?"

"She gets real worried people will leave her." Deuce says seriously, a frown stretched across his face.

"I promise." I hug Rocky tightly to prove it. I don't walk out on people. Ever.

* * *

** (**_**Thursday, **_**1:13am)**

* * *

"I'm so tired!" I exclaim, plopping on the hotel bed. Exausted is a better word!

"Me, too! Let's get a good night sleep so that we can look for apartments and all that chiz tomorrow." Ty says, sitting on the bed tiredly.

"Did you work on one of those paper thingys to give to an employer before you ran away?"

"If you're talking about a resume then, yes, I did. I think I oughta start out small. McDonalds or somethin'."

"Yeah, probably the best. Can you do hours that let you go to school too?" I ask hopefully. I feel really bad that he can't have a career because he feels the need to protect me! It's not fair!

"I could look for that schedule but I don't know. McDonalds isn't exactly in need of new workers."

"But... but! You deserve it." I whine sadly.

"Whether I do or not, you and I both know I need to take what I can get, Deuce, too."

"I know... Let's go to bed." I say with a sigh. Running away is a lot more complicated than I thought. I didn't plan on that. I didn't plan on Ty Blue.

"Night." He turns off the light.

I whisper a "night" and try and sleep. Maybe counting what we got at Wal-Mart will help. Like counting sheep.

_TV Dinners_

_Microwave Pot Pies_

_Corndogs_

_Spagettios_

_Ravioli_

_Cheese Puffs_

_Ramen Noodles_

_Canned Beef Stew_

_Water_

_Juice_

_Mountain Dew _(Appernatly, it's mine, Ty, and Deuce's favorite drink! Rocky won't drink it 'cause she wants her teeth not to rot or something like that.)

_Sweetend Water _(Since we got Mt. Dew Rocky insisted)

_Chips_

_Veinna Sausages_

_Dog Food_

_Cat Food_

_Bunny Food_

_Nuts_

Deuce is weird.

* * *

**(**_**Friday, **_**9:45am)**

* * *

"Ty, time to wake up. We're seeing Rocky and Deuce to look for apartments." I say as quietly as I can. _Hmm_, he smells really nice.

"What time is it?" He mutters tiredly. He probably didn't get any more sleep than me.

"It's nine forty-five. They'll be here in about fifteen minutes for the breakfast bar." I answer hungrily. I may have snuck down and got some hot chocolate... and tried a bagel while down there... It tasted great!

"That soon?!" He burts off the bed and runs towards the bathroom to shower. Good thing I already showered.

"What's good here?" Rocky asks. Her and I are walking to the bar and I'm trying not to make it obvious that I already ate some.

"The bagels look good." I say nervously. I wonder if I'm obvious.

"Cut the act. I know you tried the bagels. Your breath reaks of cream cheese." She laughs happily.

I laugh, too and say, "The bagels are fabulaus!" with the biggest grin I can muster up.

"Sounds good to me. I think I'll have Deuce make me a waffel."

"Getting attached to Deuce, are we?" I grin mischeviously.

"So? I like him." She says firmly, though a blush is creaping in on her cheeks. _Aww_, so cute! I wish I had a crush! Does Ty count? "Plus, what about you with Ty? What's going on with you two?"

I blush and the smirk wipes off my face. Dang it.

"_Ummm_, that has nothing to do with this..." I say awkwardly.

"Come on, CeCe! At least I told you straight up!" Rocky whines.

"Fine, I like him." I exclaim angrily. I. Like. Him. Weird? "Anyways, how are we gonna bunk? I doubt there's many four bedroom apartments out there. We need to settle for two. It's cheaper, too."

"You're right. If I don't make a move on Deuce first, I'll bunk with you."

"Don't you think it's kinda inapropriate to bunk with a guy? Especially when you're dating?"

"No! I trust him. "

"How long have you known him?"

"I met him four days, six hours, and twenty-three minutes ago." She says with a sheepish, yet dreamy grin.

"_Uh huh_." I scoff. She's totally whipped.

We walk back to the table and that's when I realize I totally stacked my plate! Woops!

"Dang, girl! You got like eight stomachs?!"

I laugh sarcastically at Deuce's comment and fling some egg at him.

"_Ooh_, so mature!" He mocks, getting up to get his own with Ty. It's kinda full in here and we didn't wanna lose our table.

"Get me a waffle!" Rocky shouts after him. I grin at her. _Oh _yeah.

"Please? Ask him out?" I beg helplessly. I could just see him so much happier if they could be all coupley! "You want me to set you up? My friend Jesse, says I'm great at setting people up!"

"No, thank you!" She yells hurriedly, causing everyone to look at us. (Including Ty and Deuce) She puts on a sheepish smile and does a shy wave. Ty and Deuce wave back slowly.

"Seriously, I got her and her boyfriend together. It worked exactly how I planned." Ok, little fib... The plan failed. But they did like each other!

"Really? You seem like the kind to make terrible plans and then lie about it." She says bluntly.

"_Psh_! Me? _Hah_! My plans are da bomb! So two bedroom, it is?"

She chuckles and right after saying, "yeah", the dudes get back. I love calling people dudes...

"Hi, guys." I greet happily.

"What was with the yelling?" Ty asks, laughing slightly.

"She was denying my dating services." I say bluntly. Payback can really be-

"Rocky, who would date you when you don't know anyone?" Deuce asks, scoffing stupidly. Wow...

"What area do you wanna live in?" Ty asks, changing the subject.

"Well, it has to have a decent view of Chicago, be a second story, and by a cafe." I say seriously. My dream apartment... I doubt I'll ever find it. My mom and dad said that such a place is ridiculaus, therefor, there wouldn't be any.

"That's oddly specific..." Deuce says slowly.

"I've dreamed of leaving my parents house since I was six. I've had a lot of time to work out the specifics." I joke. I'm dead serious, though. The abuse started getting really bad when I was about six. Ever since then, I knew I needed to get out. I wasn't just some brat they could slap around, no, I'm CeCe and they couldn't break my spirit. I waited to get out of that house (I was going to wait until I was eight-teen, too) for nine years. I got tired of being called every name in the book; and lying about the random bruises and injuries. I was tired of being their punching bag. The bruises will start to leave my face and I'll be proud to not have to wear cover-up so much!

"We'll look for something along those lines." Ty smiles, causing me to smile a little, too.

"Thanks." I grab his hand under the table and blush.

"You're asking me... if we allow... squirrels?" The woman asks slowly.

"I've always had a secret passion for them." Deuce tells cheekily.

"_Umm_, there's nothing... against it, I guess... So, yes." The woman clears her throat, trying to sound like she hadn't just been very stunned. "You may bring your... pet _squirrel_."

"What about bunnies?" Rocky asks hopefully. We found an apartment that's exactly how I pictured it! Now we're just asking about pets and stuff!

"Keep it in the cage and there will be no problems." The woman says politely.

"Cats?"

"All shots in order."

Let's put my lying to the test. "Yes."

"Lovely."

"Dogs?"

"How many pets do you have?!" The woman asks, a look of astonishment covering her face.

"Four, including the squirrel, cat, and bunny." Ty says seriously. Ty is the only one claiming to be twenty-two. None of us really look our 'age' so Ty is the only one claiming to be older than his real age.

"Yes, dogs are allowed. Is this an agreement? When would you like to move in?"

"Yes, this is what I wanna do. Can one be ready... tomorrow?" He asks hopefully.

She looks shocked again, but recovers. "If you can pack that quickly."

"Thank you." Ty says firmly.

We walk out of the building and into Deuce's car.

"To McD's?" Deuce asks, grinning like an idiot.

"You sure there? Why not try the Olive Pit? It's... classier!" Ty tries again. Deuce just wants the free ice-cream from McDonalds. I just don't want the embarrassment!

"No. I want free ice-cream."

"You can get free ice-cream at the Olive Pit!"

"But man, it's not the same!"

With one look at Rocky, we both know what to do.

"Enough!" We scream simutaniously. That came out more perfect than I thought!

"Chillax!" Ty exclaims, laughing.

"Yeah, man!" Deuce laughs, too.

"Stop being annoying!" I say jokingly.

"Yeah, just work at different places!" Rocky suggests slowly.

Deuce and Ty stare at each other and at the same time, Ty says, "McDonalds" and Deuce says, "Olive Pit"

Rocky and I groan. This could be a while.

"Let's try the Olive Pit first and if they're all uptight and chiz, we'll try McDonalds." I say seriously.

"That's a great idea, CeCe." Rocky gives me a short round of a plause.

"Fine." Deuce says happily.

"Whatever." Ty laughs.

"What you're saying is, you want to work nights?" The man asks.

"Yes, it works best with my schedule." Ty answers seriously. Poor Ty... This guy has been grilling him for the last half hour about how he should look more his age and stuff!

"And you want the same schedule?" He asks Deuce curiously.

"Sir, yes, sir." Deuce says loudly as he salutes.

"Will you always act like you're in the military?"

"Sir, if that's what you want, sir."

"I kinda like it... You may procede, cadet. You start Monday." Monday, that's in two days. Awesome.

We all march outta there, to make a better impression.

"I think he likes me!" Deuce exclaims happily.

"Of course, he did, cadet!" Ty yells, mocking Deuce.

I highfive him and giggle.

"Now to look for a school for us." Ty grins. I think he's happy about being able to go to school. I'm so happy that he can!

"Deuce?" I ask hopefully.

"_Hmm_?"

"You know how you...know... people?"

"_Umm_, yea, I guess."

"We need an adult to enroll us into school." I explain.

"_Oh_, yeah, I got someone perfect for the job."

After a couple minutes on the phone, he gets off with a goofy grin. "Ladies and gentleman, in about an hour you'll be meeting your new parents. I figure since Ty and Rock look alike, they can be siblings and I don't have to make another call."

"Awesome, let's head to the school and meet them there." Rocky suggests coolly.

We get in Deuce car and I called shotgun first! _Whoo_! Ty's gonna drive because he's actually allowed to drive since he's sixteen and has a license.

"Don't start making out, back there." I call back, grinning. They both blush and scoot away from each other a little. Darn it...

"Why would we do that?" Rocky asks nervously.

"'Cause you guys obviously like each other." I scoff awesomely. Is awesomely a word? Of course, it is... I wouldn't be it, if it wasn't a word. Yeah... I'll cut 'em some slack. "Awesomely is my new favorite word."

"_Umm_, since when is awesomely a word?" Ty asks, supressing laughter. All my life, people have laughed at me and never tried to stop it. It kinda means something that, he would try.

"Since I invented it, _duh_!" I exclaim cheerfully. Stupidity looks best on Cecelia~ my mom. If there's one stupid person in my house other than my wife, it's my daughter Cecelia~ My Dad

Ty looks at me like he doesn't believe me. Did I stupid it up too much?

* * *

** (**_**Friday, 10:34am)**_

* * *

"'Ey, new girl!" Some idiot exclaims excitedly.

"Yo." I say as I roll my eyes.

"I'm Andre."

"And I don't care." I'm feeling mean today.

"Welcome to Chicago Arts." He tries again.

"Thanks."

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends?"

"_Oh_, my God, shut up!" I yell loudly. I hear Rocky snicker behind me and I remember that her, Deuce and Ty are still here.

"Dang, girl. You'd get along with Jade just fine." He starts to walk away when someone with black hair (with blue and other color highlights!) and a hot dude by her side, walks up to him and says, "Who would get along with me and where is she so I can kill her." Wait, hot dude looks familar? _Hmm_, I've known a lotta hot dudes... Who is he? He looks kinda like the hotter version of my old friend Beck. I haven't seen him in years, though. Didn't he move to Chicago? What're the chances that it'd be him? Slim. I've learned not to set my self up for disapointment, so I'm gonna go with, it obviously isn't him.

Ty, Deuce, and Rocky point at me with sheepish looks on their face and I chuckle nervously. I have to sound cool and maybe she won't kill me. "Hiya..." Wow, so cool.

"Hi." She says darkly.

Hot dude that looks like Beck, notices the tension and quickly adds in a "hi". His voice even sounds like his... It couldn't be, though.

"Jade, leave her alone. She doesn't seem scary. She's no competition in scaryness." Hot dude says awkwardly. He seems to keep distancing himself from gothy over there.

"Ain't no doubt about that." That Andre dude mutters under his breath. He lets out an "oof" as she elbows him in the ribs. _Haha_! Maybe I could get use to this girl! She's really funny!

I giggle a little and pray to God she didn't notice. I'm to young to die!

"_Errr_, I'm CeCe."

"I'm Beck." He sticks his hand out for me to shake and I stand there with my mouth open.

I clear my throat and pause. He can't know who I am. I might have to go back to... there... if he does. He can't know.

I shake his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"You took just fine to him!" Andre exclaims in exasperation. I laugh and turn to him.

"Hi, I'm CeCe. Great to meet you! Great to meet ya!" I shake his hand as fast and hard as I can, then turn back to Beck and funny girl.

"This is Jade. She seems all goth but she's a softy." Beck grins.

"One, I can introduce myself, and two, call me a softy again and I'll burn Mr. Fluffles." She says bluntly as she stares Beck down. Mr. Fluffles? That pink stuffed monkey I got Beck when we were like five?

He blushes a little and Andre speaks first. "Mr. Fluffles...?"

"He's my stuffed monkey." He admits quietly.

"His pink stuffed monkey." Jade adds, grinning evilly. This girl is awesome!

"Dude, you are awesome! What's your name and can I have your autograph?!" I ask excitedly.

"_Woa_, someone likes Jade? _Wa ho_!" Some boy with a puppet says. _Errr_, I guess the puppet said it?

"Zip it." Jade is the queen of bluntness. Jade... Pretty name...

"What'd you guys do to make her mad, now?" Some bruenette asks, coming up to us. She notices we're here and says, "_Oh_, hi. My name's Tori."

"And I'm Cat!" Some girl on bouncy shoes exclaims as she bounces by.

"Hi, I'm CeCe." I realize that my friends are still here and decide they must feel kinda awkward. "This is Ty, Deuce, and Rocky."

"Hi." Rocky says sheepishly.

"What's up?" Deuce says, pretending to be cool. He's so lame but cute sometimes! _Haha_! There's something so fun about teasing Deuce...

"'Ey." Ty says happily.

"I want a potato." Andre mutters under his breath.

"Here ya go." The red head says, hopping by and handing it to him. She hops away as if nothing happened. He calls out a thanks and we all laugh a little.

"Wanna eat lunch with us?" Tori offers.

Jade groans and I raise my eyebrows. Challenge accepted...

I look at Jade and reply, "Sounds fun." with a smirk.

"We need to get to class." Beck says hurriedly.

"_Umm_, we don't really know where to go." Rocky pipes up nervously. She told me that she feels uncomfortable talking to strangers sometimes. She said she wants to change that about her and Deuce is helping her. How sweet!

"What class you got?" Beck asks, smiling contently. That smile... If there was any doubt in my mind if it was him, before, I'm a hundred percent sure now. I never thought I'd see him again! _Oh_, my God! It's really him! It's going to be so hard not to... talk to him... like I did before.

"Sikowits?" Ty chuckles as he tries to pronounce the name, causing me to giggle.

"_Oh_, same as us. Come on, we'll walk you." Andre says coolly. Ok, he does seem nice! I feel bad for being so mean before! He just seemed like he was the cocky type! Than again, so is Ty...

We walk into a classroom and see a hobo get on stage. Who let him in?

"Why's there a hobo on the stage?" I whisper quietly to Beck, who had taken a seat between me and Tori.

"That's Sikowits..." He whispers back.

"Your teacher's a hobo?!" I scream. "_Whoops_..." I laugh nervously.

"Yes, I am a hobo. Does miss Jones have a problem with that?" He asks with a sigh.

I feel sick. He knows it's me now. I look at Beck with a look of embarrassment and he looks like he's just been told cancer has been cured... I run out of the room as quick as I can. I'm getting good at running.

* * *

_**XXXXXBeck's POVXXXXX **_**(Friday, 10:42am)**

* * *

"I'll be right back." I say slowly.

"I've known her longer, I better go." Ty says seriously. Nice way to keep everyone from knowing you like her, dude.

"I doubt that." I run out of the room, to see CeCe banging her head on a locker. Classy.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I ask gently. Shouldn't she be... not in... Chicago? With her parents? Maybe they moved here, too? That'd be fantastic! I knew she looked familiar!

I grab her shoulders to prevent her from banging her head on the locker again.

"I... I live here, now." She stutters nervously.

"And why didn't you want me to know that?" I laugh.

"Because I don't wanna go home! I just can't do it anymore! Please don't make me go home!" She sobs into my shirt. _Woa_, that was unexpected.

I rub her back and try to talk to her. "Why would I make you go back?" I ask softly. Lane is always so quiet... Maybe it'll work for me, too.

"Because I'm not supposed to be here!"

"What're you talking about? Give me your mom's number and I'll call her for you."

"No! Don't make me go back! I don't want to!"

I'm an idiot. "CeCe... did you-did you run away?"

"I had no other choice! I couldn't take it anymore! It was getting worse and nothing was getting better! And- and... It was just too hard."

"What was too hard? CeCe, I've never seen you like this. I've never even heard you admit anything was hard. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

I guide her to the tables that we sit at, at lunch. _Huh_, CeCe Jones, running away. I never thought I'd see the day. She was always so strong willed and stuff.

"CeCe, we've known each other for years. You can trust me with anything. I know almost everything about you besides what you're not telling me!" I'm getting just a _little _frustrated.

"I didn't wanna be hit anymore." I was not expecting that.

"Who did it?" I'm guessing her boyfriend. She always had a habit for dating the dirtbags.

"My mom and dad." She's so quiet. The way her voice wavers is starting to do it's works on me. She's such a sweet girl and she doesn't need this. Wait, did she say her parents? But they always seemed so... I can actually see it! All the signs were there! I can't believe I never noticed! I'm such an idiot!

"I'm sorry, CeCe." I whisper, almost in shock. This is all my fault. If I had just paid more attension maybe she wouldn't be so messed up... I wonder if Ty, Deuce, and Rocky know.

"Why are you sorry?" She sniffles.

"Because if I had noticed maybe you wouldn't have had to live with it for fifteen years!" I exclaim angrily.

"Beck, calm down. Everything will be okay. I'm out now. I was just worried you'd make me go back. I don't want to go back, Beck." She says slowly.

"I wouldn't ever do that." I turn back to her and move the hair from her tear stained face. "You're a sweet girl and you don't deserve to be hurt. I missed you so much." I hug her tightly.

"_Woa_, _uhhh_, what's goin' on?" Andre's nervous voice cuts through the moment like a knife to cheese. Daggonit... I'm hungry...

"He won't tell." I whisper to her. His eyes go wide and I get more confused. What does he _think _is going on?

"I know Beck." She says quietly.

"What'cha talkin' about?" He asks, confused.

"We were friends when we were younger and then he moved here..."

"_Oh_, so you aren't cheating on Ty?" Her cheeks heat up and she starts stuttering. I didn't know they were dating?

"I, _buh_, we-we aren't dating." She stutters nervously. I thought right. Beck Oliver is always right...

"Sikowits sent me to get yo-" Andre starts when Robbie walks in.

"Sikowits sent me to get you three since you've been out here so long." He says awkwardly.

"_Whoops_." Andre laughs nervously.

"Let's just get inside." Robbie says with a sigh. "You okay, kid?" He pats CeCe's shoulder. _Woa_, human contact is so... not Robbie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just embarrassed." She says with a sigh.

"Sikowits was only kidding, ya know that, littler red?" Andre asks. Nice pet name...

"Really?" CeCe asks hopefully.

"He isn't called _psycho_-wits for nothing." I chuckle.

"That's a relief. My teachers always seem to hate me." She says with a sad sigh.

"Or they do the whole tough love thing?" Andre suggest awkwardly. Most teachers suck. We're lucky to have Sikowits.

"Okay! If Sikowits sends someone else in, class is dismissed!" Tori complains. We laugh at her and she joins in.

"Did Sikowits say that...?" CeCe asks suggestively.

"Yeah, why?" Tori asks, confused. I think I know where she's goin' with this and it sounds good!

"Let's wait him out so we don't have to go to class." CeCe giggles happily. Wasn't she just crying? Girl hormones... _Oh_, my God! I did not just think that!

"Sounds good to me." Andre says, taking a seat on our table.

"Usually, I'd say we shouldn't do this, but... Sikowits might be angry I didn't get you in time." Robbie says with a sigh.

I look at CeCe to tell her that he wouldn't be angry and Robbie is exaggerating because... he's, well, Robbie. She nods. I wonder how she always knows what I'm thinking!

"But Sikowits is the only class that's fun at all." Tori whines sadly.

"But this way, we can have an early lunch. I'm starving!" CeCe says excitedly.

"Fine, I'm in." Tori agrees.

"Beck?" CeCe challenges, grinning.

"What can I say? I'm in." I reply, never breaking eye contact. We would always do this... Like, challenge each other about something and always look really intense.

"Did I, _uhh_, miss something?" Tori asks, her mouth open.

"Yes, Tori, I'm already over Jade and dating CeCe!" I exclaim sarcasticly. I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. Sometimes Tori can be so... so... I don't know.

"I knew it!" Jade growls, stomping her foot angrily.

"I was just joking. We're not dating." I say, sighing. Just perfect... Despite what Jade thinks, I do find Tori annoying sometimes! And plus, how can she think I've already gotten over her?!

"It's true. They've known each other since they were younger." Andre defends. CeCe shoots me a look and I blush. Ok, so he told that we knew each other, not that she ran away! He had to!

"Really?" Tori asks curiously.

CeCe says a quiet, "yeah" and I nod.

"So, what brings you here, anyways?" Andre asks curiously.

"I moved here. I've always liked Chicago." CeCe says, forcing a smile.

"Good for us, bad for your friends from wherever you're from." Tori laughs.

"How'd you meet Ty and all them?" Robbie asks seriously. I wonder what he'll look like when he's an adult... Will he still be awkward? Randomness.

"_Umm_, on the train, I found out we were headed in the same area." She's having a hard time avoiding the question! Haha, it is fun watching her squirm! I trust my friends not to call the cops or something on her, so, I'm not gonna help her... not tell them.

"You moved by train?" Andre asks incrediously.

"Yeah, problem?"

"Dang, what you got against me? I'm begginin' to think you're racist..." Andre mutters.

"I'm not racist! I like Ty, don't I?" CeCe asks innocently.

Andre rolls his eyes and CeCe giggles. She gives him a quick hug and he laughs.

"You're a very touchy feely chicky." Andre chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, how are my friends gonna find us?" CeCe asks happily.

"_Oh_, our friend Cat will bring them to us." Tori says with a smile.

"Do we really trust Cat to find her way?" Andre asks slowly. Did I mention we're out in the lunch area and stuff now?

"Of course we do! She's a grown woman." Robbie says confidently.

"That acts like she's four." Jade says bluntly. _Ahhh_, blunt, blunt, Jade...

"Come on, give her a chance!" Robbie begs. Jade just rolls her eyes. That's Jadey for you... I better watch my mouth today! I've said things about girls that would kick me in very painful places if I had said that to them! I mean, Jadey? Girl hormones? _Jadey_?! _Girl hormones_?!

"_Oh_, my God, I'm gonna die!" I mutter under my breath. Crud.

"What'd you do to make someone wanna kill you, now?" CeCe asks, chuckling.

"You do not wanna know... You're the preson who'd wanna kill me!" I'm being so un-Beck like! "Why do I keep talking?!"

"_Phht_, half the things you do, make me wanna kill you." CeCe scoffs.

I make a stangled cat sound.

"But seriously, why would I wanna kill you now?"

"Both you and Jade will! The entire female race would! Gah, I need to get my un-Beck thoughts in order!" I scream. I think I need to see Lane...

"_Woa_, woa, _woa_, why would I wanna kill you?!" Jade screams, poking my chest, hard.

I have to tell now! No more joking or I'll get beat up until I tell then I'll get killed! "When CeCe was having a spaz attack and then started giggling with Andre I thought! It's too horendous to speak!" I need to be calm and collected Beck, again. Alright.

"Tell me." Jade grabs the collar of my shirt and I gulp. I'm so dead.

"It's actually, really nothing." Calm even breaths for Beck. That's right. Don't pee yourself.

"It's something if it got you nervous." CeCe says, pulling my ear. I hear Andre snicker and Robbie laugh a little. I glare at them.

"_Ah_, what the heck, if it's rude to the whole female population." Tori sighs. She comes over to me and pinches my arm.

"_Uh_, a little help here?" I ask nervously.

"Tell us." Jade growls angrily.

"When CeCe was freaking out then starting laughing with Andre my first thought was, "Wasn't she just crying? Girl hormones." and then I started freaking out! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I sob painfully. Between Jade strangling me, CeCe pulling my ear, and Tori pinching me, I'm going to die for sure!

"You said what?!" They all scream. Who else said that? I turn behind me to see Rocky, Sam, and Carly, looking very murderous. Ty, Deuce, and Freddie are there too, but they don't look like they want to tear me apart and eat me!

"Please help me!" I scream helplessly as three more girls charge at me. Rocky steps on my foot (in heels), Carly pulls my other ear, and Sam does the deal breaker.

"_Ahhh_!" I just got kicked... In very, very painful places.

"Think we should help him?" Ty asks worriedly.

"_Nah_, it's way to funny!" Deuce exclaims happily. "Popcorn, anyone?" He asks, and through my squinted eyes I see that he opened his jacket.

"Do you have any ice in there?" I rasp out.

"Sorry, bro. It'd melt way too easy." Deuce says appoligeticly.

"What else are you not telling me?" Jade asks in a deadly voice.

I gotta get it over with now. "A couple minutes ago, when you rolled your eyes at Robbie I thought, "That's Jadey for you" Please don't kill me!" I exclaim, shielding my face.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Jade growls angrily.

Jade kicks me in the nuts this time and I cry out. I'm being beat up by a bunch of girls. Nice. Hey, when did Lilly get here and start hurting me?! Every female on earth is! Ok, I gotta calm down before I ruin my reputation.

"You, too?" I groan sadly.

"Girl hormones?!" She exclaims, kicking me in the ribs. Oliver snickers behind her and she turns around slowly. I hold back my own snicker when I see his face.

"Carry on." He says sheepishly.

"Please don't." I say seriously.

"Guys, guys, leave him alone! I'm sure it was one of the thoughts that just come to your mind automaticly without even thinking an- ahhh!" Freddie screams as Sam tackles him to the ground.

"I'm afraid to help." Ty whispers, a terrified expression on his face. I just realized Cat is biting my big toe! When did my shoe come off?! When did she _get _here?!

"Let's just each grab a girl. There should be about enough." Andre suggests with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ty makes a run for CeCe who is at the moment, flicking my nose, and picks her up swiftly. He runs to a table and sets her on it (Not a chair but the table), pinning her down.

Andre heads for Tori who is pinching my nose (now that CeCe left that place open) and picks her up. He drags her kicking and screaming to a different table from CeCe.

Robbie makes a mad dash for Cat but has a hard time pulling her off. She's still gnawing on my big toe and it hurts when he pulls her. He tickles her for a second and she's giggly Cat and he pulls her to another table. I silently thank the Lord for making so many tables because they might team up on everyone else!

Freddie wrestles with Sam over to a table where he pins her on top of it.

Jackson doesn't have much of a struggle with Carly do to her... girlyness... so he takes her to another table. She had been yanking my perfect hair! That takes hours in the morning!

Oliver struggles to get Lilly away from me (Where she had been kicking me) and takes her to a table. That's right! Bad girl!

Deuce gets Rocky away from my ribs where she had just been elbowing and I pray that they'll come back for Jade. I'm too weak.

"Jade, please stop. That really hurts."

"Dude, you know I'm nowhere near you, right?" Jade asks, with a grin. I open my eyes more to see Sinjin!

"Sinjin?!" I scream, causing him to run away in fear. I try and get up but it hurts.

"I'm hungry." I whine sadly.

"Me, too. Order us some pizza." Jade says cheekily as she starts to walk away. She turns back around slowly and I feel myself gulp. "And if you ever call me _Jadey_, again... There will be many, many more girls to hurt you that now and we won't be out numbered."

"Ok." I squeak. I get up slowly and glare at CeCe. She started this! Well, Jade would've if she hadn't so I can't be too mad... "CeCe." I whine.

"Girl hormones? Are you insane?! Half the population at Chicago Arts are girls! One was bound to hear and start a riot! You're such a moron!" She slaps me on the back of the head. I sigh knowingly. That is true.

"Jeezle petes, you act like you know him." Ty scoffs stupidly.

I look at CeCe expectantly. "Actually, I do. We knew each other a while ago and then he moved to Chicago. I actually forgot where he moved until I seen him today."

"I feel stupid." Ty says, a shocked look on his face.

"Thank you for getting her off of me. I forgot how violent she could be." I stick my tongue out at her and sticks it out back at me.

"It's like watching a bunch of five year olds." Some girl with black hair tells her blond friend as they walk by.

"No prob'm. I know how violent she can get and I wanted to save you the pain." Ty chuckles.

"So, _umm_, where are you staying, CeCe?" I wonder if they know or not.

"We're renting an apartment and Ty and Deuce got jobs. It's not too far from here." CeCe says with a smile.

"You ran away, too?" Ty doesn't have the runaway vibe... _Hmm_. I really need to take some classes from Lane.

"Well, yeah. Everyone runs away for a reason. I think ours were good enough. What about you, CeCe?" Ty asks seriously.

"Definately. Things for me weren't any better for Ty." CeCe says respectfully. Since when is CeCe respectful?!

"Neither of you strike me as people who runaway. You're both so... stubborn."

"Maybe, but there's just a time when you need to get out. I didn't wanna snap so I decided it was time to get out." ~Ty.

"I don't think I could've lasted any longer. I thought that if I could wait it out, it'd go away. That obviously didn't work, so here I am now!" ~CeCe.

"I better talk to Jade before she thinks I'm calling her Jadey behind her back." I chuckle. I guess they're right... I always thought CeCe was strong, but now I know, she is. I thought she ran away from her problems, at first, but I get that she was just fixing them. You don't always have to put up with your problems to make them go away, I guess.

"I wanna catch up more with you later, alright?" CeCe says with a sweet smile. Weird to think she had just been trying to murder me.

"Alright. Saturday sound good?" I say happily. I never thought I'd see CeCe Jones again. It's nice, though.

"Sounds perfect." She grins with an excited look on her face.

"So now you're gossiping about me?" Jade huffs angrily.

"No! I was just talking to my friends!" I try to defend as I steer Jade away. This oughtta be interesting...

* * *

_**XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX **_**(Friday, 11:06am)**

* * *

"Did you mean that? In a way, that, instead of letting someone else break you, you walk away?" I ask sincerely.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's not worth snapping." Ty answers with a really serious expression. It's kinda weird seeing him be serious. We've kind of just tried to pretend that the reasons we ran away, didn't happen. What does that make me?

"I'm tired of pretending, Ty." I say with a sigh. I don't wanna pretend like I wasn't known for cutting at school (I can thank an ex-friend for telling everyone at school for me) and I don't wanna pretend like I wasn't hit or kicked every night before bed! I don't want to pretend that I wasn't me...

"Pretending what?" He knows what.

"Pretending like what happened, didn't happen. We both went through a lot and here we are, pretending it never even happened." I feel weird being so honest... The old CeCe wouldn't be honest if her life depended on it (Well, I guess it depends on what it's about...). I'm not the old CeCe, though. I'm new and ready to be a more open person. Kinda like that Skillet song, One Day Too Late.

"You're right. I guess I'm just not ready to face everything yet. It's still kind of weird thinking that I ran away and my life is actually going good for once."

"I think we should go home." Again with the sighing... It's like my new signature! Let's get this a little more lighthearted. "We don't wanna worry our parents!" I wonder if that was the best thing to say...

He laughs and I join him, grateful he didn't get offended at that last comment. "Probably right."

"CeCe Jones is always right." I laugh happily.

"Hey, you guys wanna come to my place later? At like eight?" Tori asks hopefully. "Everyone's coming."

"Everyone?" I ask nervously. I'm not in the huge party mood...

"_Oh_, like, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson. We're kinda a group. I mean, Andre, Cat, and Robbie are our group. Beck and Jade use to sit in a corner and make-out but since they broke up, they kinda just avoid each other. Maybe you coming will change that! Will you come? Please?"

"I'm in." Ty says coolly.

"Sounds good." I say slowly. Maybe getting out could do me some good.

"Awesome! Now to ask Rocky and Deuce!" Tori squeals, running to where Rocky is trying to step on Deuce's foot but he keeps moving it.

"Think they're gonna come?" Ty asks, smiling.

"Yeah, especially since we are." I exclaim happily.

I skip to the nearest vending machine and pop in a dollar. Peanut m&m's, here I come...

"Think her hair is died?" Some dude asks his ugly looking friend.

"_Duh_, she must be Anorexic, too." Are they talking about me? Might as well find out. New and improved CeCe Jones.

"Who you guys talking about?" I ask cheerfully.

They both scoff and walk away. That's a pretty big indication of them talking about me. Do I really look Anorexic? I always thought I was a little chubby... Maybe I should lay off the m&m's. No. That's something the old CeCe would do. New and improved! I walk back over to the vending machine and get my m&m's. I won't let anyone get me down no more. I hear a thud and see one of the boys on the ground and Ty standing over him.

I just stare. Did Ty do that?

"Talk about her like that again, and I won't be too happy." Ty says angrily.

He walks up to me frowning.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah. Did you hear them? I can't believe they were talking about you like that." He pouts.

"I did hear them. Thanks for caring about me enough to do something about it. My parents would've hit _me _if they had said that around them." I chuckle sadly.

"That's just sick." We walk back to the others with his arm around my shoulders and I blush. He's so close...

* * *

**(Friday, 7:23pm)**

* * *

"Ty! What should I wear?!" I exclaim sadly. The clothes I brought aren't really for this kind of thing. It's kind of a party but not...

"Well, how about that black pair of skinny jeans? Those looked hot on you." He answers, grinning. I just blush. Did he just call me hot?

"T-thanks." I stutter nervously.

"And that strappy pink shirt that has like a V-neck."

"Ty, I've never wore that. How do you know that I even own that?!" Defensive...

His turn to blush! Haha! "Well, I may have looked through your bags..." He says sheepishly. I blush that he cared enough to look.

"I always knew you were kinda a stalker..." I tease. Suddenly I remember something. "Dude! We need to move our stuff into our apartment!"

"_Oh_, my God! I totally forgot. We can stop by and drop our bags off on the way." Ty says quickly. "Now, shoo. Go get dressed." He laughs.

"As you wish." I walk into the hotel bathroom.

After I change my clothes I walk out to get my make-up bag and see Ty buttoning his shirt.

"Sorry! I should've knocked! I'm sorry!" I exclaim, covering my eyes.

"Chillax, Ce. I'm just buttoning my shirt." He laughs and I laugh sickly.

"I just need to get my, _errr_, make-up." I stutter nervously.

"Here." He hands me the bag as he smirks.

"Thanks. I'll just be... going in the... bathroom again."

"Kk." He goes back to buttoning his shirt. I walk back in the bathroom, with a dazed look on my face, I'm sure.

* * *

**(Friday, 8:09pm) It took them longer than thought to unload their stuff.**

* * *

"Yay! You guys came!" Tori squeals excitedly.

"Yup. Of course we did! It sounds like fun." I grin happily.

"Come on in." She invites as she opens the door wide enough for us to enter.

"Thanks." I say gratefully. Did I mention it's kinda chilly out and this tank top isn't helping?! Ty was right, I should've brought that black leather jacket I have...

"You look awesome." Tori compliments with a smile.

"I do clean up good." Ty says cheekily as he does a cute little dance. _Oh_, my God! That was so cute! I didn't know he danced! I do, too!

"I was talking about CeCe..." Tori says slowly.

"Well, she looks pretty hot, too." Ty grins.

I slap him on the back of the head and sigh.

"Thank you, Tori. Don't mind my moofus friend here." I put my nose in the air and walk past Ty into Tori's georgous house!

"Moofus?" Jade asks bluntly.

"Yeah, moron and doofus."

"Talking about me again?" Ty asks with this stupid smile that makes me wanna slap him again.

"_Ugh_!" I scream, annoyed.

"You look great, too." Tori says, reffering to Rocky in her smoking dress! I helped her pick it! It's black with pink and grey flowers on it and it says "peace" on the chest. It. Is. Awesome.

"Thanks." Rocky blushes.

Beck looks at me with a really serious expresion and I gulp.

"Hey, CeCe. Know one of my favorite songs?" Beck asks misheviously.

"_Umm_, what?" I have a bad feeling about this.

"Runaway train." I gulp. I love that song. It's by Soul Asylum. Best to play dumb, I guess.

Ty, Rocky, and Deuce give me a look and I gulp again. "Never heard of it." I say quietly.

"Here I'll play it for you." Beck grins and whips out his iPod. Before I can say anything, the song plays and it's the only thing in the house besides the tv.

[1] _Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a blowtorch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning_

[2] _So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep_

[3] _It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray_

[4] _Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

[5] _Can you help me remember how to smile?  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded?  
Life's mystery seems so faded_

[6] _I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drownin' in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train_

[7] _And everything seems cut and dried  
Day and night, earth and sky  
Somehow I just don't believe it_

[8] _Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

[9] _Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain_

[10] _Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

[11] _Runaway train, never coming back  
Runaway train, tearing up the track  
Runaway train, burning in my veins  
I run away but it always seems the same_

"You never told me you like 80s music." Tori says, smiling.

"It never came up... I love 80s music. Soul Asylum, Guns 'n' Roses, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Journey, ya know, the whole sha-bang." Beck laughs.

"Don't forget queen." I add in with a small laugh.

"Dude, you like queen?" Andre asks in disbelief.

"... another one bites the dust, _hah_!" Ty exclaims, dancing again. He's hot when he dances...

"Who are you... Michael Jackson?" Rocky scoffs.

"'Ey! Don't bash the name of MJ! _Uh uh_! It don't work that way!" Andre jumps up from his seat and points at Rocky accusingly.

"We all secretly love some sort of 80s music." Freddie laughs.

"No one cares what you think, Benson." Sam snaps.

"Hey! Don't think I don't know your secret passion for Pink Floyd!" Freddie snaps back.

"I like the Offspring." Lilly chimes in with Oliver nodding in agreement.

"I like Justin Bieber!" Cat screams excitedly.

"Cat... Justin Bieber is not 80s." Tori says slowly.

"But he is gay." Jade snickers.

"No, he isn't! He's my future husband!" Carly exclaims, frowning.

"But you don't-" Freddie starts but Carly cuts him off with a, "shh."

"He doesn't-" Sam starts but Carly puts a hand over her mouth while saying, "shhh" again.

"I need to believe this!" She cries, again.

"Sure ya do." Oliver rubs her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't touch me." Carly says with a sniffle.

"Okay." And with that he withdrawls his hand.

"And with that said... That song you played was really cool, Beck. Who sings it?" I could totally pin Tori for a Bon Jovi fan...

"Soul Asylum." Beck answers coolly.

"I like p!nk." Cat says randomly.

"Well, alrighty then." Andre chuckles.

"So what'cha wanna do?" Deuce asks noncholantly.

"Have you ever heard of "Runaway" by Linkin Park?" Jade asks dully. I wonder how she never shows emotion. I wish I didn't have any.

"Nope." Cat says quickly. I don't see Cat as a rap/metal person anyways.

Jade takes Beck's iPod and a song comes on.

_[1]__Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

_[2]__I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

_[3]__Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

_[4]__I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

_[5]__I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)_

_[6]__I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

_[7]__I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind_

I felt myself squirm half way through the song. Does everyone listen to music about running away?! Did Beck... tell... Jade? I look at him and I can feel myself tearing up. Did he betray me?

He looks back at me with a look that's like, "I wouldn't tell." Would he? Come on, CeCe, he wouldn't betray you like that.

"I love Linkin Park!" Rocky suddenly blurts out.

"Wow, I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye." Deuce says, grinning.

"Why don't we-?" Tori starts with a small smile when the tv cuts though her voice. _Oh _no.

"It's been reported that the four teens were spotted at a club together. However, inside sources tell us that they'd never known each other. Here's young Roquel, we have permision to call her Rocky, Blue's mother."

"I miss my baby girl! I-I don't know why she ran away! Her life was so perfect! She's an amazing girl and I want her back! So please, if anyone knows where she is, tell me! Her life isn't nearly as bad as she says it is! My boyfriend is an amazing man and would never do those things to her!" Rocky?

I turn to Rocky with my mouth to the ground. Did her mom just say that? Wait, her boyfriend... Was Rocky being... I don't want to know this.

"_Woa_, her name is Rocky, too!" Andre exclaims, laughing.

"We also got in contact with one of the young men, Martin Martinez, parents." The dude with an overely deep voice. Nice. I feel sick.

An overweight man showed on the tv and he looked drunk. His wife looked prissy and drunk. That's Deuce's parents?

"They own a car company and are quite well off, so Martin, took the money, hopped in the car, and no one has heard from him since. Here's the young man's parents."

"We have given him so much money and this is how he pays us! Martin! When you get home, you are in so much trouble!" His mom screams angrily.

"Yea, son. We're gonna take away your car for a-for a month!" His dad slurrs.

I peak a glance at Deuce and see him blushing. His name is Martin?! _Oh_, well, that's not the point.

"That guy is such a loser." Deuce points out with a scoff.

"We were able to contact the Blue's about their son Tyler." Ty takes in a short breath as the guy continues. "Here are his parents."

"Tyler! Please come home! We-we need you! You should never have runaway! It was a foolish decision! You need to get ready for your future, not run away from it!" His mom sobs as she moves closer to the camera.

"Tyler, you're being a brat for running away. Come home and the punishment won't be nearly as severe." His dad says in a gruff voice that makes me wanna punch him. He can't talk to Ty like that! Ty is way better than him!

His parents disapear from the screen and I gulp. They'll show mine next.

"Unfortunatly, Cecelia Jones parents refuse to come on the tv and reach out. They say she'll be back. We'll test that theory over time, I guess." I choke back tears at this. They won't even ask me to come back? They don't love me enough to tell me they love me? Don't they care that I could be dead by now?!

Ty grabs my hand and I try to swallow the lump in my throat and blink away the tears in my eyes. Beck looks at me with a knowing look on his face and a frown on his lips.

I nod to him, as if to let him know I'll be okay. I don't know if I will be.

"This is a picture of the runaways, they're getting more and more famous around the world. They'd have to go to another country to get away from _this _much publicity."

Four pictures of all of us come up.

One of Ty leaning against a wall with his skateboard and a frown.

One of Rocky sitting on a bunk bed, her face against a pillar of it and a frown.

One of Deuce leaning against his red car and a frown.

One of... me. Sitting on a rock, guitar in hand, and a frown.

Everyone slowly looks at us with their mouths open. (Except for Beck and Jade. Jade is just staring at us with a smallish smile)

I do a small wave and laugh nervously. _Huh_, so did Rocky...

"Y-you guys... ran away?" Tori stutters nervously.

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we said no... _huh_?" Deuce asks nervously.

After almost everyone in the room (excluding Cat) raises their eyebrows, Ty says, "We'll take that as a no and you can take this as a yes."

"You knew about this, Beck?" Robbie asks, suprised.

"Well, yeah, CeCe told me after I reconized her. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Beck answers, rubbing his neck.

"So? Now, you not only can't talk to me and tell me things, but you can't tell your own friends?" Is Jade crying? She walks into another room and Beck looks ashamed.

"You did the right thing, man." Andre says seriously. Beck nods but doesn't look like he believes it.

"I'm really sorry, Beck. Seems I keep causing problems for you, huh?" I whisper, keeping my head down. "I _uh_, actually, I have to go. I have some homework I gotta do." I walk out of the house as fast as I can. Maybe I should have ran away by myself. I wouldn't have dragged everyone else into my messed up life. But... Ty... I've just met him and I already feel like I've known him my whole life. He knows me better than anyone. Even Jesse. And she knew a lot.

I think I'm losing it. I'm drowning in my own thoughts. It's like that Pink Floyd movie where he commits mental suicide. _Hmm_, sounds nice. I think I'll try it.

_I'm gonna miss you so much_

_Nope, he said he wouldn't leave because of that idiot friend Ty_

_Bye_

_I can't leave Bryan_

_Look at that guy's butt_

_Did you hear about that one girl who got preggers_

My thoughts go to more depressing memories.

_Cecelia! You are good for nothing_

_You don't deserve the house we let you live in_

_Why do you even stick around_

_You're worthless_

_Sure, go ahead, eat an orange without asking_

_That Beckett friend of yours is bad news along with that Jesse brat_

_Cover that bruise before people suspect I'm abusing you. I'm just teaching you what you should know by now_

_Get out of my sight_

Maybe I did deserve it... All I seem to do is mess things up and make them more miserable.

I must've really spaced out... Where am I? Other than on a bench... I just had to get out of there.

"CeCe, get in." Ty's voice comes from some car. _Oh_, it's Deuce's.

"You sure?" I ask with a sigh. Why should I ask them if they want me to ruin their lives.

"CeCe, get in the car." Beck yells, annoyed.

"But-" I try to complain.

"Just get in the car!" Jade screams. Is she sitting on Beck's lap? Awkward...

I run to the car and get in the front seat.

"Are you people happy now?" I gripe miserably.

"Very. Now, let's go back to Vega's." Jade says in her usual blunt voice.

"No! What if they make me go back home?!" I exclaim, tearing up again. I can't go back now! I got a taste of freedom and I can't go back! I have friends and I'm not being called every name in the book everywhere I go!

"We'll make sure they don't. We have to be careful, though, because Tori's dad is a cop." Beck says truthfully.

"I just... can't go back home."

"We won't let you." Beck says with a small smile, kissing my forehead. I blink back tears again; but this time of joy. I really missed Beck.

* * *

**(Saturday, 9:44am)**

* * *

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" Someone asks with a snicker. Where am I?

"We'll wake her up at the next gas station." Beck?

"Ty?" I mumble, clutchting my pillow tighter.

"Yeah?" Why did my pillow just answer me? Ty!

"Ty!" I scream, jumping up (like to where I'm standing!) and hitting my head on something. "Where am I and why do I hurt?"

"We're in a car and I'm guessing the reason you hurt is because you just banged your head on the roof of it." He's laughing at me!

"Ty! Stop laughing! It's not funny! That really hurt!" Dang it, why am I laughing?...

"Really? 'Cause the look on your face was hilarious!"

"_Umm_, why exactly am I in a car?" _Hmm_, I think I'm a slow learner...

"'Cause we're on our way to France."

"But I didn't get to say goodbye to Beck!" I cry angrily.

"Why would you say goodbye?" Ty scoffs.

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

"Beck?"

"No, Beckett Oliver."

"Jerk. Do you even have a license?" I ask with a fake sigh.

"I'm sixteen ya know." He laughs.

"Wait! Why are we going to France?..." I ask nervously.

"Well, anyone in the US kinda knows that we've run away so we're... running to another country." Ty says with a small, strained laugh.

"You're driving us to the airport?" I ask Beck with a sad smile.

"If he was, would I be here, too?" Jade asks, smiling a teensy bit.

"Yes." I say as blunt as possible. It's obvious they still have feelings for each other!

"Well, we're coming with you." Jade replies with a satisified grin.

"You're... running away?" I did not see that coming.

"No. We brought our parents along for the ride!" Jade snarls sarcasticly.

I roll my eyes and say, "But what about your friends at Chicago Arts?"

"They're comin' with us." Beck says cheerfully.

"Where are Rocky and Deuce?"

"In the back."

"_Umm_, wha?" We're not in Deuce's car!

"You're in my RV."

"And I'm standing. _Oh_, my God! I'm standing in a moving vehicle!" I scream, sitting down as fast as I can, consequently sitting on Ty's lap.

"This is one of those vehicles you're allowed to stand in, moron." Jade says, clearly annoyed.

"Jade..." Beck says, rolling his eyes.

"You know a secret dream of mine?" Ty asks with a dreamy sigh.

"What?" I smile. He's never shared his dreams with me. How cute!

"Being a seat." He says calmly.

I feel the heat rush up to my neck and cheeks. "I'll just be, _uhhh_, moving now..."

"Nah, it's cool." He laughs, causing me to laugh, too. Why are Beck and Jade smirking at each other?

"I think I'm gonna go see what Rocky and Deuce are up to." I say, getting up to walk to the other room. "Hey, guys."

"Sleeping beauty is awake?" Deuce jokes as Rocky just raises her eyebrows at him.

"Haha. Now what happened?! Why is everyone suddenly running away?" I ask, annoyed.

"Remember when we had a sleepover? You told me, "we all have a dirty secret, it may be burried, but it's always there". Turns out you're wiser that you think." Is Rocky serious?

"What're you talking about? You mean everyone ran away for a reason?" I'm confused.

"No, I just brought that up for no reason." Rocky states, rolling her eyes.

"So, _umm_..." I start awkwardly. I would like to know why they ran away. They all looked so happy. Should I ask or not? I mean, I could just think of some random stupid question. I'm really good at that.

"What were our reasons?" Andre finished for me. Crap.

"Yeah." Welcome home, sheepish CeCe.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm a'ight with tellin' her why." Andre says with his usual cool voice. "My grandma was, as the police would call it, verbally abusive to me and my lil' sister. I offerered for her to come. Come on out, Jackie."

Suddenly a girl (who looks about eight) comes out and waves shyly. How cute! "Hi."

I smile and say hi.

"My parents left me and my brother so we've been staying with my auntie and uncle...y. Well, my brother has been doing some really bad drugs and hitting me when he's high." Wow. Cat seemed so... bubbly. Now abused. I really need to start taking my own advice!

Before I could respond, Tori starts talking herself. "My dad is never home because of work and my mom is always on my case about eating healthy and not eating. I started to become Anorexic and, until I met everyone here, I planned on running away myself."

"But you're not fat." I say bluntly. Jade is wearing off on me...

"She speaks the truth." Andre pipes in. Tori just rolls her eyes.

"The bullying at school was getting to be a little much and I think it was getting out of hand." Robbie says with a tiny smile.

"Sinjin was stalking me and it was seriously starting to freak me out. Plus, I wanna shed my ditzy freak image that I had at Chicago Arts." Trina says with a sigh.

"My mom is way obsessive and when my dad gets home... He gets all drunk and crabby." Freddie says bitterly.

"My mom would... get really drunk and invite men to come over and most of the men would... they would hit me and she would, too. Some mom, right?" Sam says, folding her hands in her lap. She didn't break eyecontact... stubborn little booger. I wonder if that's all those men did, though. Men like that have no boundries.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really have anything to runaway for. I mean, I feel like I'm holding my brother back and I wanna give him a chance not to have to raise a teenager, ya know?" Carly says honestly. I didn't know she had an older brother.

"Well, since my parents divorce, they've been fighting over me and I don't know where to stay. I decided if they can't share me, neither of them get me." Lilly says sadly.

"My mom doesn't support my choice in career and I thought that maybe I could get known a little more, going around the world." Oliver says happily.

"My sister is going on tour with my dad and I'm staying with my mamaw. It's way too boring there so I thought I'd tag along." Well, I guess that's a reason to run away.

"Thank you." Cecelia Jones, the queen of long and meaningful sentences...

"For what?" Carly asks curiously.

"For telling me that. I couldn't tell anyone what happened until I met a complete stranger." I say truthfully. I wonder why I did tell Ty. I could have easily just put my hands in my lap and put my head down, but I didn't. Why? _Because you trusted him._ Why would I trust a stranger? _Ever heard of the saying, "Love at first sight"? _Yes, but... wait, I'm talking to myself. Crap.

"Well, then, you're welcome." Tori says contently. She curls up to Andre and lays her head on him. (They're sitting on a couch) "What? I'm tired and there's only one bed! Sam is hogging the whole thing!" She exclaims, pointing to Sam who is sprawled out on the bed. I giggle. I giggled for crying out loud! I haven't giggled for a long time! Not even with Jesse!

Something just dawned on me. "Why _did _Beck and Jade run away?"

"I think it's best if they tell you." Robbie says sadly.

I nod and walk back into the room with Beck, Jade, and Ty.

"Why did you run away?" I blurt out the second I walk in there.

"Hello to you, too." Beck laughs nervously. I roll my eyes and slap him on the back of the head. "Well, my parents have been arguing a lot lately and I'm getting tired of it. But, I mostly left because I want to make sure Jade will. We did break up, but... I want her to be okay."

"But your parents were so in love!" I cry desperately. If true love doesn't last... then... now what? Beck's parents couldn't keep their hands off of each other when I knew them. Beck would always groan and I would either laugh at him or _awww _at them.

"Not so much anymore, cheeky." Beck says with a frown, but still keeps his eyes on the road.

Jade gets an odd look on her face (so does Ty, but Ty wouldn't eat me) and both her and Ty suddenly say, "Cheeky?!"

Beck and I both blush at his nickname for me. Beck and I were _very _close; so close that, we almost dated, but Cheeky has always been his nickname for me. Ever since he seen this couple that was about our age (now, not then) he's called me Cheeky.

"_Umm_, that's my nickname for her. I've used it since we were little." I don't think I've seen Beck blush since the last time I kissed him on the cheek, ha!

"And Cheeky just happened to be the first thing that came to mind?" Jade asks bitterly. I blush even more at remembering my nickname for him. Boo boo... I'm pathetic.

Beck looks terrified out of his mind. Classy, Beck. Classy. Then he looks relieved._Uh oh_.

"You should've heard _CeCe's _nickname for _me_." He says with a hearty laugh. He knows me too well.

"_Oh_, really?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow. I gulp but still nod. "And what would that be?"

"Errr-." I start nervously. I look at Beck for help. Nope, he's not helping. "It was Boo Boo."

Jade's eyes grow huge and Ty just cracks up laughing.

"We were little, okay?!" I scream, blushing.

"Boo Boo?" Ty gasps between his laughing fit and I just sigh dejectedly. What a jerk.

"Wow, you're pathetic." Jade smiles.

"I realize this." I grin and nod my head really fast. My dad always complimented me on being fake.

"CeCe-" Beck starts, laughing a little.

"Come on! We were so young! And Boo Boo isn't that bad!" I cut in defensively.

"_Sure_, it isn't." Jade says sarcasticly.

"I'm goin' back to bed." I blush, curling back up into Ty's side and closing my eyes. _Mmm_, he's warm.

"I love being a pillow." Ty laughs happily.

"Get use to it." I mutter slapping his chest.

"Watch the face." I mean face.

"I'm napping." Wait... "Are we almost to the airport?"

"Sure, why not." Beck says coolly. _Umm_, Beck is never cool.

"So you're leaving your RV here?" I ask, my mouth falling open. I sit up and look at Beck seriously. Even when we were kids Beck always wanted an RV and he's just going to give it up?

"I'll just have it emailed to France." Beck laughs.

"Seriously!" I exclaim, annoyed.

"You realize we can have things shipped on a boat, right?" Jade asks dully.

"Even a huge RV?!"

"No, I just said that for no reason." Jade says blankly.

"Well, are we almost there?" I ask hopefully. I gotta pee...

"There's a bathroom in back, CeCe." Beck says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks." I say, blushing. I get up and walk back into the area where my new friends reside and say a quick hello as I walk to what I assume is a bathroom. I take a quick look to make sure everyone is here and I'm not knocking and interupting someone's... bathroom time. Everyone's here.

"Ty... I'm really tired. Can I use you as a pillow again?" I ask hopefully.

He laughs and after him saying, 'fine' I snuggle back up to him. So warm.

* * *

_**XXXXXJade's POVXXXXX **_**(Saturday, 4:35pm)**

* * *

"God, she's such a heavy sleeper! I'm getting tired of lugging her around everywhere!" I complain angrily.

"Ba-Jade, I already told you, I put something in her drink earlier so she wouldn't freak out about everything. This time, well, I think she's just tired." Beck says coolly.

I will admit, CeCe seems decent. She sounds like she's had a hard life. But so have I and you don't see my friends slipping me pills to fall asleep like I'm dead.

The thing that stumps me is... Beck has never mentioned her! When we met, he told me that his past didn't matter and what matters now is that he's here. I, being me (before we dated), slapped him silly causing him to laugh. We got together three days later.

I miss Beck like crazy. I was stupid not to open that door. Maybe this _adventure _will bring us back together. If there was one thing my dad taught me, it was to never be hopeful.

What I'm doing is crazy. But... honestly, I'd do anything to be back with Beck. I know it sounds pathetic, but it's true. He's the only one that I've ever told (Andre has an idea) about everything that goes on with my dad. My dad... I thought daddies were supposed to love their kids. My dad hates me. I hate my dad.

The only thing is... Beck didn't open that door for a reason. He didn't wanna be with me for a reason. Probably my jealousy, or maybe me aggressiveness. Or maybe it was my make-up. My mom always said I wore to much make-up. Before she 'left', I mean.

One of the songs that always gets me (kinda) teary eyed is "Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson. My mom would always lean on me and now I feel the same pain she did with my dad. How could she ever love him?

"You still there, Jade?" Andre grunts as he carries her into the airport. She's a tiny little thing. Andre could smallow her whole... I remember when I use to be that small. Then I met Beck and he made me start eating again. He made me stop... purging myself, too. Would it be so bad to start again? If I was skinnier maybe he would take me back! Maybe I should just let him go. Beck's the kind of guy that would tell me if he wanted me back. He hasn't said a word. What the fudge is wrong with me! I'm so desperate!

"Yea, sorry. Just thinking." It's weird to think that Andre was my 'BFF' before Vega came along. She seems to somehow keep ruining my life. Intentional or not.

"I gotta go pee." Beck states, running towards the bathroom. I roll my eyes. Everyone is in the bathroom. Ty was holding CeCe then he said he had to pee so now Andre is.

"No one cares." I yell after him.

"Except for you." Andre says sadly.

"What're you talking about?" I ask bitterly. He knows me too well.

"You miss him, Jade. Tell him that." He says seriously. I choke back a cry that I know must be obvious on my face. Jade West doesn't cry. Ever. Except when her two year relationship crumples to the ground and she is officially alone... That's the only time Jade West cries. "You don't always gotta be strong."

"Yes, I do, Andre! I have to be strong or my dads poker buddies will see-see that I can't handle it. I have to be strong or my dad will just hit me harder! I have to be strong or I'll lose everyone I've ever cared about in a blink of my ugly little eye! You seen what happened to me and you! And me and Beck! I can't lose anyone else! I have to be strong before I turn weak." I did not mean to say that much. Crap.

He blinks slowly and looks down at me. Dang being short! "What happened to us?"

A tear goes down my cheek and I know it's over. "Vega did." I whisper as I run to the nearest... anywhere. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

_**XXXXXAndre's POVXXXXX **_**(Saturday, 4:46pm)**

* * *

I see a tear go down her cheek and my heart breaks. What did happen to us? "Vega did." And with that, she runs away. Did I let Tori come between us? I couldn't help it... When I first met Tori, my stomach clenched and my hands got sweaty. I care for her. A lot. But Jade... She's always been my number one girl. Maybe she's right. Should I distance myself from Tori and try to repair my friendship with Jade? Why can't I have both?! This decision is too hard!

"You screwed up." My chest says in a girly voice. Wait, that's CeCe.

_Uh oh_. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask nervously. Jade would be so embarrassed if CeCe knew!

"About from "I have to be strong or I'll lose everyone I've ever cared about in a blink of my ugly little eye! You seen what happened to me and you! And me and Beck! I can't lose anyone else! I have to be strong before I turn weak." to "Vega did.". Why?" She asks as I lower her to the ground.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you let her run away?"

"I-I don't know."

"Andre, you seem like a good guy, but you also seem to be insanely dumb. When a girl runs away, she wants you to follow. Now, please, go after her." She pleads, smiling a little. "Just come back. I wanna know you better." She adds, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

I nod and run after Jade, a smile forming on my lips, too. Maybe CeCe isn't too bad... She seems kinda sweet, actually.

"Jade!" I yell as I see her sitting on a bench crying. Did I do that?

* * *

_**XXXXXBeck's POVXXXXX **_**(Saturday, 4:57pm)**

* * *

"You're awake?" I ask curiously. I just got through a nice little talk about taking Jade back. She doesn't want me back! Sometimes my friends annoy me.

"No. I'm sleep standing." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Where did Andre and Jade go?" Stupid voice breaking. I miss her, so what!

"Well, they got into it, she ran away, and after a little pep talk from me, he ran after her. So, here I am, talking to you."

I should be the one running after her! Wait, we broke up. I forgot there for a second. "Why were they fighting?"

"He told her that she misses you and should try and get you back. She said... some things about her life. She basically told him that their friendship was over because of someone named Vega."

"That's Tori." I say pointedly. Jade is slowly torturing herself! Why! Her and Andre use to be so close! Has she lost her frikin mind?!

_Hmm_, how to ask where they went...

"They went that way." She says, pointing towards a bench where I see Jade and Andre... hugging. They aren't... are they? "Tori Vega... catchy..."

I run over there, gulping. I'm not going to beg... yet...

* * *

_**XXXXXTori's POVXXXXX **_**(Saturday, 5:04pm)**

* * *

"Thanks." I laugh. Tori Vega... It is pretty catchy! I was actually named after Victoria Justice. She's my favorite actress _ever_!

CeCe laughs along with me and I can't help but smile.

"They really need to get back together." She says, looking towards Beck and Jade. Yay! Andre's walking back over!

"I know. He was so happy with her." I agree sadly.

"I've never seen him so miserable." CeCe says, sighing. I can't help but sigh, too. Both Beck and Jade look so miserable. They made each other so happy and I don't like seeing my friends sad. Does... Jade... count... as a friend?

"Dude, they need to get back together before Jade claws my hand off!" Andre exclaims, rubbing his left hand. What?

"What?" CeCe asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She was holding my hand," Andre pauses, motioning to his bleeding left hand. "-when Beck came up and she started scratching at it!"

"I can't believe they're being so awkward around each other!" I cry desperately. Beck and Jade are Beck&Jade... Not Beck...and...Jade.

"Hiya, guys." Cats cheerfully as her, Trina, Rocky, and Deuce come up to us.

"Hi." CeCe says, smiling.

"Wait up, Sam! Freddie!" Carly yelps as she tries running in her three inch heels.

"Carly, we're walking; not running." Freddie says, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're fast walking." She gripes as Sam and Freddie stop walking.

"Oliver! I swear if you pull my ponytail one more time... I will kill you!" Lilly says angrily.

"That's not me." Oliver says desperately. He looks at Jackson (who's smirking) and it looks like the poor guy's pleading.

"Oliver!" Lilly screams. Jackson looks up and sees Carly. Needless to say, he's walking by Carly, Sam, and Freddie now. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it!" Oliver whines defensively.

"Lying only makes it worse." She snaps.

* * *

**(Saturday, 5:08pm)**

* * *

"We broke up because you didn't open the door, alright?! Now leave me to pee!" Jade growls angrily as she stomps to the bathroom.

Beck walks over with his head down. Just perfect.

"She has to pee." Beck says in this overly happy voice that makes me wanna cry. Again, they're so miserable without each other.

"_Uh huh_." CeCe says sarcasticly. Beck walks up to her and... hugs her? Ok... "It'll really be okay, you know." She whispers as she rubs his back.

Ty exits the bathroom with a huge smile on his face. Then he sees Beck and CeCe hugging. Jealous much?

* * *

_**XXXXXJade's POVXXXXX **_**(Saturday, 4:50pm)**

* * *

"Jade!" I hear Andre yell from a distance. Wonderful! Now he's chasing after me!

"What Andre?! Haven't I humiliated myself enough for one day? Plus, where's CeCe?" I ask as I feel more tears go down my cheeks. No! I'm not weak! I need to stop crying!

"She woke up but it doesn't matter. You didn't humiliate yourself, you finally opened up. Com'on, Jade, sometimes you need to talk to someone. Since you broke up with Beck, who have you talked to?"

"I haven't talked to anyone. It works better that way, really. I don't get backstabbed nearly as much."

"Jade, not everyone is gonna backstab you. Some people actually care about you." He sits on the bench and I choke back _another _sob. I can't cry in front of him. He scoots a little closer (taking my hand in his) and says, "Like me." Is he _hitting _on me?! "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you have a friend that you can talk to. So, please talk to me."

"But Andre, you don't understand. I haven't talked in almost a week besides when I'm being forced to at school. My dad doesn't even... ask me to talk. I barely know how to use my voice anymore!"

"Well, you can talk as much as you want to me. I'll never turn you away, Jade. Nothing has changed between us since Tori came. I still care for you the way I did. The only difference is, I care about Tori romanticly."

"You like Tori?" I ask, smirking.

"You couldn't tell?" He asks, laughing a little. I crack a small smile and hug him. Maybe he will be here for me.

"No, I couldn't. Do you promise you'll stay by me?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm not commiting to marriage or anything." He laughs and continues. "But I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." I hug him again and I actually feel okay. I'm not saying I don't plan on puking my guts out but... Is it so bad to know you're fat? I just need to take care of my baby fat then I'll stop. But I _do _feel okay right now.

"Thank you, Andre." I whisper, hugging him just a little tighter.

"Jade?" Beck.

"Beck, what're you doing over here?" I ask, swatting away any remaining tears.

"I came to make sure you were okay. CeCe said you were upset." He says, coming closer. I feel my nails dig into Andre's skin. Beck makes me nervous.

"Well, yeah, I'm fine. We broke up. No need to worry about me anymore. If you wanted to keep worrying about me, you wouldn't have broken up with me." I say, looking down. I should probably stop holding on to Andre's hand like I'd die if I let go...

"You should have just come back inside!" Beck argues sadly.

"_Umm_, I'm gonna let you guys talk this out. I'll be over there." Andre pries my hand off and walks away after squeazing it.

"You should've opened the door!" I growl, standing up to face him.

"You shouldn't have made me decide!"

"You shouldn't have made me feel worthless." I need to start watching my mouth. I did not mean to say that! "I need to tell Andre something."

I walk back over to Andre, swiping away tears again with back trailing behind me.

"This is why we broke up. We kept fighting." He says bitterly.

"We broke up because you didn't open the door, alright?! Now leave me to pee!" I yell angrily as I stomp to the bathroom. He can't blame this on me!

I run into the stall, slamming it closed. If I want to lose weight, I might as well start now.

I flush the toilet with a satisfied smile. I already feel lighter.

I open up my purse and grab a mint. This aughta do. I wonder what Beck would do if he seen me now.

I laugh a bitter laugh. He'd be disapointed, probably.

I walk to the sink and fix my make-up a little. Stupid tears!

I walk out of the bathroom and it's almost just in time to start getting in line. Please, God, don't let me get seated next to Beck!

* * *

**(Sunday, 8:35am)**

* * *

"We're coming in for a landing. Please everyone, stay calm and enjoy the view." The speaker voice says. I roll my eyes. Enjoy the view? Really?

"Beck, wake up. We're landing." I say, shaking him awake. Apperantly, God didn't think my prayer was for the best, because I got seated next to Beck!

"But I'm tired!" He whines, snuggling into my shoulder. I blush but still can't help but smile. What else am I supposed to do? He's so cute!

"They'll kick you off the plane, dear." I laugh. Whoops, old pet name slipped. Awkward.

He shoots up and looks me in the eyes. I blush. Again, awkward!

"So, you want to get back together?" He asks... hopefully?

I almost answer 'yes' when Andre and CeCe come up to us.

"You guys ready?" CeCe asks happily.

"I don't know... Are you ready, Jade?" Beck asks, looking me directly in the eyes. Am I ready to get back together with him? He'll make me stop again.

"Yeah, but there's some things I still need to put together and work out first." I answer, putting my book, earphones, and iPod into my bag. Did I just tell him I wasn't ready yet? I'm going to die alone.

"I understand." He says sadly. I finish getting my stuff together and get up.

"Did we miss something?" CeCe asks innocently.

I shove past her and she stumbles backwards. She would've fell if Beck hadn't caught her.

I need to get off this plane before I start crying again. Now is _not _the time to care if she's crying.

* * *

_**XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX **_**(Sunday, 8:41am)**

* * *

"Did we miss something?" I ask curiously. Wrong question.

She shoves past me and I stumble backwards. I'm such a klutz! I'm so stupid! I should've seen this wasn't the time to ask her and just asked Beck later! What makes it worse is I would've fell if Beck hadn't caught me.

I start crying and I feel so stupid. Did I mention my dad used my shoulders as a squeaze toy?! Well, that's where she shoved me. It's only been about five days since I last got hit (I don't like calling it, 'being abused') and the bruises there have barely even healed!

"You alright, CeCe?" Beck asks me worriedly. I nod yes, trying to speak. I'm ready for these bruises to be gone.

I choke a little trying to talk, but still talk. "Yeah, my shoulders are just... sore."

"I'm sorry, she just got worked up about what I asked her." He says sadly.

"I'm sure she was just trying to get out of here and didn't mean to hurt you, CeCe." Andre says, frowning. I nod and continue to walk. Go away stinging in my shoulders!

"You're probably right." I smile. He is my friend, despite being Jade's too. I thought Jade seemed nice but that... that was so mean! I mean, she didn't know about the bruises. Cover-up handles everything, I guess. Or else she would've noticed at Tori's house. Did I mention I changed my clothes on the plane? Ty's a lifesavor and packed me some clothes and deoderant in my carry-on! I _love _him! He brought me a blue T-shirt that says "ham is tasty" (Jesse bought it for me) and a pair of grey skinny jeans. _Oh_, and my pink converse.

We walk off the plane and see Jade heading for the bathroom again. She must have the bladder the size of a peanut, _haha_!

"_Umm_, where to now?" I ask curiously. The RV and Deuce's car won't be here for another two days (So Beck says) so where does that leave us?

"A hotel." Andre says happily. Apperantly a hotel.

"How will we split rooms?" Hopefully they brought money...

"Of course we brought money, CeCe." Beck says, rolling his eyes.

"So, _uhhh_, how do we get there?" I ask nervously. This time Ty rolls his eyes and points to a tall biulding. A hotel. In walking distance! Awesome! "I'm guessing that way..."

"Naw, that's just where we'll watch little duckies swim!" He says sarcasticly.

"Jerk... I'd use a different name if Jackie wasn't right here." I say, rolling my own eyes.

We start walking to the hotel when I see a store with lots of clothes... CeCe likey...

"We're not wasting our money on clothes." Freddie says, scoffing

I stomp my foot and walk ahead of the group.

"You better not act like that when you're fifteen." Andre whispers to Jackie.

"I better have just heard you wrong!" I yell back angrily.

We all laugh as we walk into the hotel. Nice place. The... Hampton Inn. **(A/N Idk if they have those there or not but there are some where I live lol)**

"But we are only off by two dollars! Please! You don't understand." Some blond chick says pleadingly.

"My sister is right, we must stay here if only for tonight. Please." Some blond haired dude said.

"Sir, it is you who I don't think understands. I could get fired if I did that. Now please, leave."

They walk away with the dude's shoulders sagging and the chick crying into it.

"I'll give you two bucks." Another guy with brown hair and green eyes says.

"We can't take your money. Thank you for the offer, though." Blond dude says.

I feel like we're all just watching these people talk...

"Gunther! It is only two dollars! Come on and let him!" So his name is Gunther.

"Hi, my name is Andy." The guy says happily. Andy... Well, ok then.

"And my name is Tinka. How do you do?" Tinka... says politely.

"I'm doing good. A lot better know that I've met you." He reaches for her hand and picks it up. Just when he almost kisses it... Gunther grabs it away and holds it tightly! I feel like I'm watcing a soap opera!

"Come on, CeCe, it isn't _that _interesting." Beck laughs as he tugs me to the front desk.

"They'd be so cute together!" I exclaim happily.

As we walk by I wink at Andy while giving him a thumbs up.

"Flynn! I am telling you, get back in the room or I will beat your bum until it is black and blue!" The front desk person growls angrily. The kid looks about nine. A little old for 'spankings'.

"Sir, isn't your kid a little old for you to do that." I butt in, frowning. Crap. He looks like he is going to eat me. Then spit me back out. Then eat me again.

"He's my kid and I can do whatever I please with him. I don't need some snotty little teenager telling me how to raise my kid! Now, check in or get out."

The little boy looks at me like I just made a thousand candy bars erupt into the room and put them in his arms. How cute!

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ty exclaims, bursting to the front, where I am.

"Ty, it's okay. I'd rather be called names than be homeless." I assure him with a warm smile.

"You sure? 'Cause he ain't got no right to talk to you like that." Andre says seriously.

I just nod my head. Maybe... maybe they will be people who will treat me nicely for once.

"We'll take four rooms." Beck says with a tight lipped smile.

"Hi, my name is Jackie. What's your's?" Jackie asks, grinning.

"My name is Flynn. Nice to meet you." Flynn says, smiling excitedly. Smiles all around. Except for Jade of course.

"Whatever. Here's your room keys."

"Meet me in my room in an hour, k?" Jackie whispers excitedly. Looks like Jackie has a crush!

As we walk away I hear the guy mutter something. "The little brat could use being slapped around..." I freeze in my tracks. Did I deserve it? Was I just asking for it? I have always been known for being a brat, but... abuse worthy? I never thought about it.

"He's wrong, CeCe." Beck says, taking my left hand.

"Yeah, no one deserves it." Ty says reassuringly, taking my right hand. I feel like a Ty and Beck sandwich.

"How do you know I didn't? Everyone always says I acted like a brat. Maybe I should just go back. My parents probably miss having a punching bag." I start to let go of their hands.

"That doesn't matter, CeCe. It never would. You don't deserve it anyways. You're a great person." Ty says sweetly.

"But-" I try and start but Beck cuts me off.

"But nothing. If I'm going along with this adventure, then so are you." Beck says with a small grin.

"I can't say no to a determined Beck. You guys are both sweet. Thanks for being here for me." I might as well enjoy myself before I have to go home. This is gonna be the ride of a lifetime!

"I'm tired!" Jackie whines.

"Me too!" I whine back. I always did act young for my age when I was tired or hungry.

"Ok, children." Beck says, over mine and Jackie's whining and the others talking. "We got four rooms. How should we seperate this?"

"We should do two rooms of girls and two rooms of guys." Andre says coolly. We all nod in agreement, though I kinda wish I could room with Ty since he's where my adventure began.

"Well, _ummm_, we can have two groups of five for the girls and one group of five and another of four for the guys; Counting Flynn." Robbie said, sounding a little confused himself.

"Rocky, Carly, Lilly, Jackie, and Tori in one." He adds and procedes to think. "Jade, Sam, CeCe, Trina, and Cat in the other."

"Sounds good. And for the guys?" Tori asks curiously.

"Andre, Beck, Oliver, and Deuce" And he's thinking again. "And Ty, Freddie, Jackson, and me." He concludes. I think I have a headache. And I thought Robbie was confusing before...

"Let's go to our rooms and sleep!" I say excitedly.

"But it's only nine thirty..." Freddie points out slowly. "am."

"So?! I'm all for a nap! And maybe some food, too..." Sam says, with a grin.

"Food does sound great." Jackson agrees. Two seconds later his stomach growls.

"I say we feed the boy." Andre says with a small laugh.

"And this girl." I say, pointing to myself with my thumbs.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Ty says, confused.

"I did, but now I'm hungry." I say excitedly. I remember when I went to Cincinati they had a really good restaurant called Skyline. Wish they had some of those here!

* * *

_**XXXXXJade's POVXXXXX **_**(Sunday, 12:45pm)**

* * *

"That food was so good!" Tori exclaims, grabbing her tiny stomach.

"I know! I don't think I could have eaten another bite!" Carly agrees, grabbing _her _tiny stomach.

"I could've!" Sam says, while jumping up and down excitedly. _She _doesn't have to watch what she eats.

"You had three pork chops and a baked potato, Sam. You can't still be hungry." Freddie says sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

"1. Momma loves her meat... and 2. Are you calling me fat?" She asks spitefully. How could she think she's fat? She's a frikin pencil!

"No! Sam, I didn't mean it like that-I!" Freddie stutters nervously.

"I'm tired. I'm going up to my room and you douche bags can go swimming or something." I say bluntly.

"I'll go with you." CeCe says cheerfully, holding up the room key. Just wonderful. Now I have to deal with hearing all the stories of the good ol' frikin days.

"That's okay." I say, grabbing the key from her hand and walking towards the room.

"Wait up, Jade!" She calls after me. What does she want _now_?!

I just keep walking up to our room. Our room is on the fourth floor and I took the stares. That, my friends, should burn off all the calories of the salad I ate at lunch.

"Why don't we take the elevator?!" She whines as she trudges up the stairs. She is persistant. In an annoying way.

"Because I wanna walk." I say, feeling myself grow aggrivated.

"Andre's right, you can be a gank. Why don't you get over yourself and see you're not the only one with problems." She snaps rudely as she... She runs past me on the stairs! She's very fast. "I use to run to get away from my parents. Heh, guess I still do." She then runs off and is out of sight.

I jog up to her as quickly as I can. No one can make a fool of Jade West! I'm gonna beat that girl's face in! Then again, Beck wouldn't forgive me for like... months. I don't need that right now. Come on, Jade, don't kill anyone!

"I have the room key." I say darkly. Score one for Jade!

"I have my swimsuit with me." And score three for CeCe. Insert frowny face here.

"Whatever." I open the door and don't bother to keep it open, but she still catches it in time. _Crud_.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asks curiously.

"I hate everyone."

"You don't hate Beck. Or Andre! Or even Cat!"

"That's because I trust them."

"You can trust me." _Phht_, yeah, right!

"Doubtful. You look like a backstabber."

* * *

_**XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX (Sunday 12:52pm)**_

* * *

"Doubtful. You look like a backstabber." She says spitefully. I don't know why she hates me so much! The only thing I have ever done to her is be friends with her _ex_!

_"You're a backstabbing brat, Cecelia! Your teacher swore up and down you must have an abusive boyfriend because you have bruises everywhere! Cover yourself up! You shouldn't be ho-ing around anyways! Next time, don't almost rat us out ya little backstabber." _My mom's voice echos through my head.

"Well, looks can be decieving. Do I look like I was a human punching bag?! Do I look like I was some freakin' cutter! No one ever thinks so! You don't know me Jade West!" Crap, once again, I've said too much. "You don't know me at all."

I go into the bathroom and get my swimsuit out of my purse. Don't ask why it's in there... I put it on and I think it looks pretty good. It's a black bikini with white polka dots. I look good! I do a quick happy dance then put on a short black dress. What? I seen some old and perverted looking men out there!

I walk out of the bathroonm with a strut. I feel confident. Most of my bruises are gone and I couldn't be more proud! I'm getting to know a side of myself that isn't afraid. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking of asking Ty out! What's the point of not knowing? It just makes my feelings for him grow stronger the longer I wait.

I walk out of the room and head towards the stairs, goggles and snorkel in hand.

I can't believe how everything is working out! Yes, I still have a lot of bruises and stuff but they're getting so old that they aren't noticable! I can deal with the pain as long as others don't see it.

I can't believe Jade. I don't know what Beck sees in her. She's so mean. I've tried being nice but she won't even give me a chance! It's just frustrating because I don't know what she wants from me!

"Hey, guys! Room for another?" I ask excitedly. I quickly strip off my black dress and smile once I notice Ty's looking at me. I hope he likes me back! He seems to atleast think I'm hot. Beck doesn't look to happy with Ty right now. Once a best friend always a best friend.

"Cannonball!" I screech, jumping in the pool. **(A/N When I typed that I accidently wrote poop instead of pool. Reread it with poop instead. It sounds weird...)** I feel all the cover up leave and it feels so freeing. No more hiding. I'm not ashamed anymore. That was my past, but I'm my future.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Ty exclaims, swimming up to me and grabbing me.

"_Ahhh_! Beck, help!" I scream all the while giggling.

"Sorry, my dear, but I'm getting out. I'm cold." Beck says, smirking. I scowl as I watch him towel himself dry. When did my bestfriend become so hot, anyways?

"Hear that? You're mine." Ty says, grinning. Did I mention I put my goggles on before I jumped in? Therefore, I can go underwater but he can't. I quickly put my foot under his and make him fall under. Bwahahahahahahaha!

"_Oh_, no you di'in't." Ty says, waving his finger in a, I guess teenage girl getting in a fight sort of way.

I laugh out loud. I love being free. "Did you see that Matt G episode where he's like 'Girl, hold my earings! Forget that, girl, hold ma boobs!" I ask as I keep laughing.

Ty gets above water more and says, "Girl, hold ma boobs!"

"You got some of those?" Andre asks, a raised eyebrow.

"It was somethin' of a video on youtube. He's funny." Ty says and I'm sure I can see him blushing!

"So is Dee Fizzy and the Ro and Co show." I pause and think. "You kinda look like Roshon Fegan..."

"I do not!" Robbie whines, causing me to sigh.

"I meant Roshon, _errr_, I mean Ty." I say with a snicker. It's so fun teasing Ty.

"He does look like Roshon Fegan. He's on that show, Shake It Up!, right?" Tori asks curiously.

"Yup, I love that show." I say, smiling.

"My favorite character is MeCe." **(A/N The Shake It Up! characters aren't the same so CeCe is MeCe on the show lol)**

"Yeah, I love her! Bella Thorne is so nice in real life!" I exclaim excitedly.

* * *

_**XXXXXBeck's POVXXXXX **_**(Sunday, 1:17pm)**

* * *

I wish Jade would take me back. It's tearing me apart and I know it is her, too. I mean, look at her! She's skin and bones, never eats, is always so frikin mean nowadays, and she always looks so sad. I think I'm going to ask her to take me back again, soon. I miss her so much.

Maybe I should go and check on her. But won't that seem kinda pushy? Beck Oliver doesn't do pushy. But he's also sleep deprived and very Jade-sick. I'm gonna go to my room before I decide to go to Jade's. The weird thing is, is I could've sworn I seen Jade doing pull-ups in the gym on my way out of the pool! But when the chick caught me looking at her, she ran out and towards the stairs. I wonder if it was. But I don't see what would be so shameful about working out.

I walk to my room and I suddenly realize, I'm tired, shirtless, _and I don't have a room key_. Crap. Jade's room it is, I guess.

I walk back to Jade's and knock on the door, covering up the peep-hole with my thumb.

"I know it's you, Beck!" She yells through the door. She's smiling. I know she is. I laugh and move my thumb.

She opens the door, a smirk on her face. "You forgot you room key and the others are swimming didn't you?"

"Yeah, and you need a room key to get back into the pool." I say with a sigh as I walk in.

"And you're really tired so you want to borrow a shirt and sleep on my bed?" She knows me to dang well.

"How did you know that?"

"Because, Beck, we dated for two years,. Somehow, I know you." She says, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know _everything _about me, _phht_." I say, laughing nervously.

"I know CeCe got you Mr. Fluffles." She says bluntly.

"How'd you know that? I didn't tell anyone!"

"Her reaction to when I brought him up. Beck, I've seen your old photo albums and I reconized her. I'm not that dumb." And cue her rolling her eyes again.

"You're not dumb at all." I point out matter of factly.

"I'm napping and I suggest you do the same after drying off." She says, throwing me one of my shirts. One I gave her. She must wear it because it smells like her. I love the way she smells. "Stop sniffing it and put it on." How did she-? Nevermind. It's my Good Charlotte shirt! I missed it but it looks better on her anyways.

"Mk, I understand, you wanna drop the subject. The shirt looks best on you by the way." I quickly put it on and towel my awesome hair some more. Is she already asleep? Let's see... I get on her bed with her and get under the covers. Yup, she's asleep.

"Night, Jadey..." I whisper, turning off the light.

"I said to never call me that again."

** End Chapter!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Weeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll? What'cha think? Did I mention how completely and utterly sorry for how long it's taken me to update? I know this is the same ol' lame excuse, but I've been moving:/ I moved into my grandma's and then we started renovating (kinda...) my cousin's house so we could live upstairs and they could live downstairs. We moved in and ALL of my stuff is unpacked! I'm so happy it's over and I don't have to keep packing and unpacking:'( It gets hard sometimes, but I'm going strong ^_^**

**Here in a couple months I turn fourteen! You know what that means? THE AGE I'M ALLOWED TO DATE:D Ok, so the thing that sucks about that is I'll be going on a bunch of hot dates and going clubbing... Or not... Hahaha:D**

**This chapter was ended with me listening to Stairway To Heaven by Led Zepplin XD Good song my friends and friendettes...**

**I was going to get it to 30,000 words but quite frankly, I was blocked and I thought the ending was funny ^^ Any you all should check out this thing called T.W.L.O.H.A (To Write Love On Her Arms). It is an amazing organization to help teens with addiction, eating disorders, and depression. I'm a HUGE supporter! There's a week (Sept, 10-17) to show you care by getting one of their T-Shirts and writing love on your arms. The more people that know about it, the better. People need to know there is a reason to live and it doesn't matter who they are, what they are, or where they are, there is someone who cares. There is hope and so much of it if you look. One of the songs that gave me hope is called "You Give Me Hope" by Between The Trees. There are 12 people in the organization and they give you adresses and phone numbers for rehabs and stuff. They started this whole thing to help a single person. Renee Yohe. She battled addiction, and depression and even attempted suicide. They started it to pay for her to go to rehab. The story is beautiful and there's a movie coming out about it so watch that:) But please show your support for them because they're a non-profit organization.**

**Check out Good Charlotte and Between The Trees... That's all I gotta say!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. I Updated!

Runaway It Up!

_Cy, Reuce, Guna (Gunther and Trina), Bade, Cabbie, Tandre, Loliver, Seddie and Jarly (Jackson and Carly)._

_Summary:_

CeCe's running away from everything. The abuse, the bullying, the cutting, the insulting comments, and everything else. She decides she doesn't need it. What she does need however, is someone she meets along the way. She's a little wild so someone needs to clean up the mess. That someone's name is Ty Blue; Another runaway. He's running away from the druggy bestfriend, girlfriend always trying to get more from him, his fighting overprotective parents, and everything else he can think of. They each bring a friend however, Cat, his dog, and Dog, her Cat. Are these two a deadly combination of friends? Or a beautifully orchestrated couple that's bound to fall in love? (A/U) Rated M for cutting, anorexia, bulimia, abuse, bullying, and an awesome writer ;)

It's another A/U lol I think it'll be cool:) Ty's 16 and CeCe's 15! Wish them luck O.o they're gonna need it with all the crap I put them through in my stories lol

Also, because I am insanely awesome, I am combining two and a half more shows into it! Even though they live NOWHERE near each other! Let's see... Victorious is in Hollywood, iCarly is in Seattle, and Shake It Up! is in Chicago lol Also, I know I used the whole "Beck and CeCe knew each other in a previous life?!" card before but it's really fun to write! So, that'll be thrown in there, too lol. Please just put up with me XD Oh, and I think I'm only gonna use Oliver and Lilly from Hannah Montana (Before they got together) (Jackson, too.)

**Disclaimer:**

**I obviously don't own any of the characters or shows. I'm a lamo and a freak. I ain't got any money lol What do you guys want from me? All I got is my great taste in music ;) So yeah... I don't own any of the shows or characters because I'm a freak and I ain't popular xD**

* * *

_**XXXXXBeck's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

I hear giggling? What?! What's with the bright light?! Is someone taking pictures of me?

"Mph." I moan, putting a pillow over my face.

I hear more giggling and feel a body tense up against me. I fell asleep next to Jade! She shares a room with CeCe... Crap... I'm never gonna live this one down...

Jade and I quickly move away from each other.

"This isn't what it looks like!" She exclaims with a blush. What did it look like? Oh!...

"_Sure _it isn't..." CeCe says with a wink. I feel heat rising to my cheeks also and decide I've overstayed my welcome.

I take off the shirt and notice that all of them are gaping at me like some freakin' fish.

"It's Jade's." I say rather rudely. Pat on the back for Becky over here.

"Uh huh. Just get in your room." Sam says with a roll of her eyes.

"You just can't stand my sexiness!" I call as I walk out with a laugh.

I knock on the door to my room and feel tired again. I wonder what time it is. They probably stayed down in the pool for a while.

"Hey, man! Welcome to the man cave." Deuce says with a grin.

I walk in and see the messiest room I've ever seen in my life.

"Did a tornado come here?" I ask, jaw dropped. They couldn't have been in here more than ten or fifteen minutes!

"Nah, but Andre couldn't find a pair of pants that he wanted."

"Well then." I say with a chuckle.

"Dude! I can't let my lil' sis sleep alone! I need ta stay in the room with her! Someone trade rooms so she can come in. _Please_!" Andre pleads with a sad face. Great. The puppy dog eyes. We're screwed.

"Why don't we see if one of the other guys will do it? Then one of us can go crash with them." Oliver says noncholantly.

"Sounds good to me. Oliver you can go." Andre says with a grin.

"_Fine_." Oliver grabs his bag and stalks off to the other guys' room.

"He looks happy." Deuce says with a laugh.

"Jumpin' with joy." Andre adds.

A second later Jackie comes in the room and says, "Ty said for me to come here. I wanna be with the girls."

"C'mon, Jackie! You wouldn't wanna be without your big bro!

"Yeah huh!" She stomps off to pout on the bed and I grin at Andre. It's always a good feeling when Andre looks stupid.

"C'mon, Chica! It'll be fun! You can get to know me!" Deuce tries (and fails) to persuade her to like him. That is _not _gonna happen.

* * *

_**XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

"Yo, one of you guys have to go bunk with the girls." Oliver says grumpily. "Andre wants Jackie in by him so we're gonna have to trade off."

"I'll do it." I say quickly. Looks like me and CeCe get to continue our adventure with each other!

"Whatever." He grumbles as he sits on the bed. I pack what I had gotten out back up and leave.

"See _you _guys later." I wink and exit the room.

I knock on the girls' room and Jackie answers.

"You're a boy." She points out bluntly.

I check my junk to make sure and respond with a "Yeah, I guess I am..."

"Boys aren't allowed in here."

"Well, that's good because I ain't goin' in there. You're comin' with me though."

"Where are you taking her?" Rocky asks; confused.

"Andre wants her to bunk with him."

"Oh, ok. Bye Jackie! I guess we'll have to paint your nails some other time." Rocky says a little sadly.

I take her to the other room and then go to CeCe's. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever. I miss her. But I did just see her like thirty minutes ago...

"What's up?" CeCe asks enthusiasticly.

"You got youself a new room mate." I say with a grin.

"Welcome." She opens the door for me to enter.

"Yo, Trina, you're in the other room now."

"But I just got my stuff unpacked!" She cries sadly.

"What do you want me to do 'bout it?" She scowls and I give her a cheeky grin.

"Hey, that's my smile." CeCe says with a flirty smile. Is she flirting with me?!

"I take it you don't like to share?" I flirt back. Flirting is harmless. I ain't sayin' that I don't like her! I totatlly like her. I'm just a bit worried about getting into another relationship where we were close friends before. It ruins friendships.

"Not when it comes to hot guys." She sends me a wink of her own and starts to walk away with a satisified smile.

"Blegh!" Jade groans and both CeCe and I blush.

Cat giggles and Sam laughs. "Flirting is harmless!" I exclaim as CeCe says, "Flirting can't hurt anyone!

** End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N**

**I. Am. A. Disgrace. I haven't updated in so long! I know this one wasn't very good, but I think it built their relationships with each other a bit. They can't all just be magically friends. I promise the next one will be longer and have more plot! I really am sorry!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
